Kakashi's Love
by HidinginDarkness
Summary: A simple kiss on stage, it's not supposed to mean anything...right? WARNING: There will be a lemon in later chapters, but I am unsure as to which chapter it will be in.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura rushed around her room to get ready and nothing seemed to be going her way. It was always like that when she was excited. Sakura looked in the mirror, fighting with her straight pink hair, which at that precise moment she wanted to take a pair of scissors to. As she tried to put it up in a pony-tail she noticed that her hair still held bumps near the center that stuck up like the humps of a snake under water. She let out a frustrated groan and threw her hairbrush against the wall and a hole cracked in the wall from the force of her throw.

"Damn it! Alright you win!" she cursed and let her hair down and it settled in the middle of her back.

She then applied eyeliner and a light gloss and smiled in approval when she saw her face completed. She then turned around and grabbed the shirt she had treasured for 2 months: Her Twisted shirt that was sporting Hatake Kakashi's face. She pulled it over her head let it fall to her hips covering the top of her jean shorts and then pulled on her heeled boots. Her jade eyes were alive with anticipation at seeing her most favorite band live, Twisted. She and her friend Ino were going to go see them in New York, which was a five hour drive from Konoha, Pennsylvania the small town in which she lived and worked. Sakura was packing her purse with money and her camera when her cell rang. She grabbed it and read the caller ID, It was Ino.

She flipped it open "Hey!"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, be ready!" came her best friend's voice.

"Ok!" and flipped the phone shut.

Ino was driving them and they would share the gas cost, which would really put a dent in both of their bank accounts but it would be worth it. They were going to see Twisted because it was Sakura's 19th birthday and it was her parent's gift to her. She loved her parents to death and couldn't believe they did that, especially since they absolutely hatedthe music and videos. She checked to make sure that the locket that her grandfather had given her was still securly in place since the clasp had a tendency to be faulty and break, and that the black spike choker was not too tight. She had a feeling that tonight would be very eventful and she could hardly wait. Five minutes later she heard a car horn honk outside her house and she quickly peeked out the window and saw that her ride was at last grabbed her purse and ran enthusiastically down the stairs and toward the door. Her friend's teal convertible was waiting and was blasting "Alone and Broken" out of it's stereo. Ino sat in the front seat her long pale blonde hair in a long braid and her Twisted tank top in place and her jean shorts were showing off her pale legs. Black heeled boots which ended at the sop of her claves hugged them, showing the curves.

"Sakura come on!" she called

She hopped in and landed in the seat, pulling the buckle across herself and latching it. They sped off down Sakura's street and were, at last Sakura thought, on the way to New York.

**~*~ New York: Twisted~*~**

Kakashi sat there and played a few riffs on his guitar and looked sadly down at the wire strings as he plucked them and all he could think about was the pain that ran rampid through his heart. The show didn't start until nine and it was about three and he couldn't think of one possible thing to do that would dull the ache. He always had something to do when his girlfriend was still in his life when she had been the light that had pierced through the hazy clouds, but now she had broken up with him and taken with her the victory of causing a broken heart, her face still haunted him and the worst part was that he still loved he when the fact was that he didn't want to. He groaned and set his guitar up and pulled himself off the hotel bed. His silver hair spiked up as usual and his dark coal eyes were weary. They had been on tour for almost a year now and New York was their last show for awhile and everyone was glad for at ;east some sort of a break. He heard the door open and he looked up to see none other than Sarutobi Asuma.

"Hey Asuma."

"Dude, you ok?"

"Yeah, just wishing this heartache would go away into the dark abyss! But sadly it has not yet diminished!"

Asuma laughed and pushed a black spike out of his face "You are getting too poetic my friend."

"Yeah, Yeah as you have already told me."

"Seriously cheer up, this isn't healthy. Man you have been in a slump for 2 weeks now, it's time to get over it."

"It's always like that after your girlfriend dumps you, isn't it?"

Asuma had known Kurenai and he knew what she could be like. Kakashi had fallen and fallen hard for that woman. Her shoulder length slightly wavy black hair that framed her face beautifully and her red eyes that were different yet they had been good enough to captivate Kakashi. But there was one drawback to this little vixen, she was a tease and a convincing liar at that. she had strung them all along, convincing them and gaining their friendship, but ended leaving in the end. Breaking Kakashi's heart in the process and ever since then he had been a moping lump, which he wasnormally, but now it was worse.

"Come on please..." Asuma asked.

Kakashi shook his head.

Asuma gave up, throwing his hands dramatically up in the air, and went back to his own room where Shiranui Genma was waiting, his light brown hair hanging damp from his shower a half hour ago and his light brown eyes questioning. Genma looked at him hopefully and to his dismay, Asuma shook his head sadly and Genma punched the pillow that was nearest to him.

" 'Suma, we need to do something!"

"Actually my dear friend I have been thinking about that all day today and I have one very special letter here...". he said wavind a plain white envelope that he had pulled from the back pocket of his faded jeans, " It's a girl's birthday today and I think we should make it special don't you?"

Comprehension crossed Genma's face and he smiled "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes I am." Asuma stated, smirking

Genma jumped up and tackled him and got him in a headlock. " 'Suma, you are a GENIOUS! Are you thinking of a kiss?"

"Genma n-need AIR!!!" Asuma gasped and Genma quickly released him, but not before making a final request.

"Let me see her picture" Genma said.

"Fine here it is, now just let me go!" he thrust the envelope upwards.

Genma took the envelope and pulled the letter which was typed on a single sheet of white paper and pulled the photo out and whistled "Asuma you really are a genious."

"As you have already stated."

As Kakashi sulked in his room, withering away from the pain that supposedly ached his heart, Genma and Asuma hurridly made the last minute arrangements with the crew and sighed in relief when it was done. It had finally come to the part that they only slightly dreaded and that was telling Kakashi of this plan and they had a feeling that he just might not be too open to the idea. They knocked on the door and waited until they heard his voice usher them into the room and it sounded annoyed which wasn't a good sign. He was once again on the bed, guitar in his lap and notebook and pencil in front of him trying to write a new song but looked like he was failing terribly, and his eyes flashed annoyance at being interrupted.

"Whaddya guys want?" he muttered.

"Kakashi there is a certain guest that is coming to the show tonight and it's her 19th birthday." Asuma said.

"And this pretains to me how?" Kakashi asked, head bent over the guitar again.

"Well..." Asuma started.

"We think that she should get a special present from us since she has come far to see us and we think that the gift should be a kiss."

The silver head shot up and he eyed the two of them suspiciously "From who?"

Asuma smiled as he said "You."

His eyes grew irritated and angry "Ok, who's bullshit plan was this?! Tell me now so I can kill them and then refuse and then kill them even more."

"Kakashi please...she sounds like a really big fan and she has come really far. plus it's her birthday and this seems like the perfect gift." Genma pleaded.

After ten minutes of constant pleading and threats from Asuma and Genma that he knew they would follow through on he finally gave in and agreed to go on with what they had planned. It wasn't so much that he was angry with the plan, it was just that he was nervous about doing something like it this soon. He shook the thoughts out of his head and bent back over his guitar to lose himself in the music again.

**~*~ On the Road: Sakura and Ino~*~**

"Oh can't we get there any faster?" Sakura whined as she toyed gently with the locket around her neck, so the clasp wouldn't break.

They had been on the road for almost five hours now and had not once changed the CD. Twisted's CD had now been on repeat and had played the same songs at lease one hundred times and right now was on the fifth song on the album that was called "Want to Be."

_**"Why is it that no one sees**_

_**or chooses not to see the world**_

_**Why is it that no one wants to be**_

_**what they truely are on the inside"**_

  
Sakura sang along to the sad beat and Ino sat in the driver's seat and listened to her voice. Sakura had always had a good voice but had refused to listen when people had tried to tell her so, she didn't believe it and nothing had changed her mind yet. Sakura was so absorbed in the song that she almost didn't hear Ino, who had planned something special for her friend.

"...Sakura!"

"Hmm?" she snapped out of her trance.

"I have some good news for you."

"And just what would that be Ino?" she asked, annoyed just a bit.

"We are here!" she cried.

Sakura looked around her and saw that her friend was indeed right. She screamed in joy and stuck her hands in the air, feeling the wind rush through her fingers as Ino sped toward their destination, music still blaring and Sakura screaming in happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry if this chapter is so short! I don't mean it to be but I hope you enjoy it anyway! This idea has been forming itself slowly for the past six months and I am finally writing it down! enjoy!**_

_**Love**_

_***HidinginDarkness**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_**Pairing: Kakashi & Sakura**_

_**Rating; M**_

The car raced down the streets, barely keeping balanced as it made turns at impossible sppeds. the passengers paid no mind becuase their minds weren't on driving at that very moment, it was on the concert that would be taking place tonight.

"YES!" Sakura cheered.

Ino laughed, strands of blonde blowing across her face,as Sakura placed her hands on top of the windshield and pulled herself into a standing position, hair rushing behind her as she expressed her joy to the world. Sakura's dream, for so long, had been to come one of Twisted's concerts. Forever had she had to endure so many other people talking about it, listen to the descriptions, but yet not experience it herself. Now look at where she was, she here and it was her dream come true! Sakura looked at the digital clock in the dashboard and squealed silently as Ino pulled into the parking lot. As she circled for a parking spot, Sakura grew impatient, but knew better than to bring it up to Ino because then she would take longer to park the car and that would be pure agony. Finally the car was parked and they were on their way, after they had grabbed thier belongings and made sure that they had the tickets, the most precious thing in the world to them at that very precise moment. On the semi-long walk in Sakura actually got to look at the seating numbers on her and Ino's tickets are her eyes opened in shock and she almost stopped dead in her tracks. Her arm reached out and grabbed Ino's which earned her a curious glance.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Look at the seat numbers."

"Wha-"

"Just do it!"

"Fine, Fine, Fine."

Ino pulled her ticket away from Sakura and her eyes scanned the ticket for the seat number. Sakura could tell she had found it when her eyes had gotten wide and they snapped up to Sakura's in disbelief.

"No way..."

"Way!"

"FRONT ROW!" they squealed in unison.

That very thought heightened thier excitment and they nearly ran for the entrance, heels clicking rapidly. The line wasn't as long yet as it could have been so they counted themselves lucky. Once they got near the entrance, a guy with scars running down his face, asked for their tickets. Sakura caught his mae on the badge he wore and it read "Ibiki". Ibiki's coal eyes searched the tickets, checking for any flaws that may have aided counterfieting. Their tickets passed the test and they were allowed to pass and they smiled all the way through. they found their way to their row, and their eyes roamed the outside stage area, which was huge, small squeals escaping their throats. And the one thought that was running through Sakura's mind was simple

_**"I'm finally here!"**_ she thought.

_**Twisted: Backstage**_

Asuma and Genma peeked around, well hidden backstage, looking for their special contendor desperetly hoping that she had indeed made it. All of their planning would go to dust if she didn't show. And that would mean that Kakashi would be getting off easy and they could not let that happen. His normal moping self was bareable, this new moping Kakashi was not.

"Asuma what if hse didn't show? I mean what if she decided not to come?"

"Patience Genma, she'll show. The letter from her friend said that they would definitly be here. So trust fate and pray."

The guitarist and drummer looked around the crowd, trying to decipher the faces of the people in hopes of finding her. Finally Asuma spotted her and he let out an inner cheer of relief. She was wearing one of their shirts with jean shorts. The pink hair was falling past her shoulders and he could just make out the jade of her eyes. He reached over and smacked Genma on the arm.

"What?"

"She's here."

"Where?!"

Asuma pointed and Genma followed his finger and finally he saw the young woman they had been expecting and he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Goodness that was close. I thought Kakashi might have actually gotten out of doing this." he muttered.

"Never, fate doesn't like him that much. I hope this snaps him out of it because I cann't stand his poetic self for much longer!" Asuma stated.

"Amen to that brother."

The two band members made their way back to wardrobe to quickly finish dressing for the show, hope renewed.

_**Twisted: Kakashi**_

He gripped the picture firmly in his grasp as he studied the young woman's features. She was beautiful he would give her that. He lowered the picture and let his head fall back against the chair he was sitting on.

"Shit..." he ran a hand over his face.

The plans that Asuma and Genma came up with were beyond him, but he knew that their hearts were in the right place. The call for them to report to the stage rang over the intercom and he placed the picture on the coffee table of his dressing room and stood. He stretched quickly before rushing out the door, his curiousity peaked because he wondered if this young woman had indeed shown up.

_**Audiance: Sakura and Ino**_

The lights around them dimmed and a harsh rock melody blasted through the speakers as fake smoke rippled in twists and turns throughout the stage. Figures appeared one by one in the mist that was so thick. One holding s guitar who she knew to be Sarutobi Asuma, his backed hunched as he played. One playing the drums: Shiranui Genma who Ino had a huge crush on, pounded he drums to the music and finally the bass guitar player Maito Gai who's enthusism over the power of youth was well known.

"Oh my GOD!" Sakura exclaimed.

One final figure emerged from the mist to take his place my the microphone near the fromt of the stage. His silver hair spiked straight up and his eyes shut as she watched him soak up the beat of the music. He wore a black tank top that stuck to his chest so you could see his rock hard abs and his faded jeans were perfect. His boot-clad foot pounded in time to the beat as his right hand came to rest across the microphone and he bent his head so his forehead rested upon the microphone head. Finally he lifted his head and his eyes opened and Sakura gasped. It was the man she had waited so long to see and who's music she loved.

Hatake Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Here is the next part and I hope you like it! Oh and if I never mentioned the ages Kakashi is 24 and Sakura is 19! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the lyrics to Cat and Mouse by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!**

Hatake Kakashi took the mic from the stand and held it by his side, as the beat changed from pounding to a haunting slow rock. Sakura looked up at the man and she couldn't believe that she was actually here. She looked up at his silver hair that stuck straight up that was gleaming a variety of colors at the moment thanks to the stage lights. The mask that ran across his muscular face along with the headband across his left eyes made her heart beat faster. She danced to the music, hair swaying around her, and screamed along with the other fans. She watched as he raised the mic to his lips and opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_**Softly we tremble tonight.**_

_**Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight.**_

_**I said I'd never leave, you'll never change. **_

_**I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life.**_

_**Am I supposed to be happy? **_

_**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. **_

_**Am I supposed to be happy? **_

_**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. **_

_**You said, you said that you would die for me...**_

_**We made plans to grow old.**_

_**Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.**_

_**Lost in a simple game, **_

_**cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light?…"**_

Sakura swayed in time to the lyrics. She was singing along softly and her hands were raised in the air, along with the other millions. Her eyes were fixed on the male singer as he continued on of her favorite songs.

"…_**Am I supposed to be happy? **_

_**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. **_

_**Am I supposed to be happy? **_

_**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. **_

_**You said, you said that you would die for me...**_

_**You must live for me too,**_

_**for me too... yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**_

_**You said that you would die for me...**_

_**Am I supposed to be happy? **_

_**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. **_

_**Am I supposed to be happy? **_

_**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. **_

_**You said, you said that you would die for me...**_

_**You said that you would die for me...**_

_**You said that you would die for me...**_

_**You said that you would die for me…"**_

Sakura clapped and whistled as others around her did the same. That songs was on of her absolute favorites and she had listened to it for so long. To hear it performed live, that was the ultimate birthday present for her.

"_**You said that you would die for me…"**_

The song was winding down to it's finish and the cheers were enormous. All around her people were jumping up and down, almost wild with excitement as much as she was. All she could do was smile. Her life could not have gotten much better than this…or so she thought.

**-Kakashi-**

Kakashi smiled as he looked out into the wave of his fans. He gave a lazy wave that erupted into more cheers and he mentally shook his head. He could hear his band mates behind him snickering, but all he did was smile. This was what he wanted, people who liked his music. All the fans screaming at him and his friends up there on stage, there was nothing like it, and each experience was different.

"Now, before we go on with this show…I think it's time to rest…"

He let himself flop onto his ass on the stage and he listened to their groans and catcalls. He smiled.

"Well if that's how you feel, I think I'll just go to sleep."

He lay down on the stage flat on his back and rested his hands upon his chest. He heard the many calls of apologies and that made him smile. He sat back up and they cheered with relief. He had so much fun messing with the crowd like this, he knew he could play them. But he loved his fans, even if some of them were mindless.

"Glad to see you don't want me to go to sleep. Now as I was saying, before I was interrupted by people who seemingly wanted me to go to sleep, tonight is a special night."

His eyes searched the crowd until he saw the one pair of eyes he had been looking for. They stared at him questioningly like all the others and that made him smile. He heard Genma laughing lowly and Asuma repressing laughter. Gai on the other hand was bouncing around as usual quietly spouting off about the youthfulness of the crowd. Kakashi skillfully blocked him out and continued his little speech.

"Now tonight is a special night because there is a special girl here. And tonight is her special night because of her birthday."

He saw the jade eyes widen.

"Or at least that's what this letter here says.." he pulled it out of his back pocket.

The eyes got even wider.

" 'On the night of your concert in New York, it is my best friend's birthday. Her parents got her tickets to see you and she is really excited. Now Twisted is her absolute favorite band and I was hoping that the band could make that night special for her. O hope the band reads this letter! I have enclosed a picture of my best friend, her names is Sakura Haruno.

Ino Yamanaka' "

He looked up from the letter and out into the crowd of people and into the jade eyes of the girl in the picture he had been studying earlier. He saw them widen almost to the max and he smiled. He folded the letter and placed in back into his back pocket.

"Sakura Haruno, please come up onto the stage."

**-Sakura-**

She turned to Ino.

"INO!"

"Hey get up on the stage!" Ino said, pushing her toward the stairs.

Sakura allowed herself to be guided along the stage, ignoring the catcalls and cheers that were being thrown at her. A security guard nodded at her and let her pass. As she made her way up the short set of stair she couldn't believe this was happening and that Ino had done this for her. She owed her big and a good smacking upside the head. Her heels hit the stage and the clicking was echoing as she made her way across the stage. Asuma smiled at her, as did Genma who also wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and ignored Gai. She finally stopped in front of the man who's music she loved. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Happy birthday…"

He caught her by surprise when he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes closed as a cheer rose and her world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Haha!!! I am back with a new chapter that I know all of you have been waiting for, but it tis a little short, sorry. But I am back and feeling better than ever!!! Enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the lyrics to "I hate this part" !**_

Sensation surged through her body as the lip on hers moved and deepened the kiss. Hands found themselves around her waist, pulling her closer, and hers found their way up his lean arms to wrap around his neck. They were oblivious to the silence that filled the area around them and didn't hear Genma's slight cough to signal that is was time for the two to split. Finally the hands around her waist let go and gave her a slight push and she backed away slowly. Her head was spinning and her lips tingled a sensation that was not un-enjoyable. She looked up into the onyx eye of the man who had just kissed her, and it was twinkling with a devilish sparkle. She had a feeling that there was something else that Ino had written, and suddenly she was afraid.

"Sakura, your friend here has written something else..."

"Do I want to know?"

She watched as his hand as it reached yet again into his back pocket and she saw him draw out the dreaded letter once again. She watched his agile hands open it and his eye scan the page.

"Ah, here it is ' My friend also has a beautiful singing voice, but she refuses to believe any of us. It would be an amazing gift to all of us and you if you could get her to sing.' Now...", he placed it once again into his back pocket, "What is this voice I am hearing so much about?"

Sakura felt a heated blush quickly rise to her already flushed cheeks. Damn that Ino, why couldn't she keep her mouth shut?! She looked out into the crowd where Ino was grinning like a maniac and Sakura glared at her.

"Sakura?"

She turned her attention back to Kakashi who was patiently waiting, but also tapping his boot clad foot. She looked out into the amazingly silent crowd and just shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening, and today of all the days when Ino had to get her way. She sighed and looked her idol directly in the eyes and squared her jaw. If it was singing he wanted then it was singing he will get.

"Yes, I sing a little bit on the side...why?"

"Would you honor us with a song then?"

Sakura gulped slowly and closed her eyes for a moment. This was the moment that she had dreamed about ever since Twisted had ever come out with a song. For so long she had dreamed of being up on stage with Hatake Kakashi and now that the moment was here, she was slightly frightened. She silently drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Sure."

He smiled and spoke into his mic " Hinata, can we get a mic for our lovely young friend here?"

A young girl of about Sakura's age came out with long purple hair pulled back into one long ponytail, with lilac eyes that were ringed in black eyeliner. She wore a purple tune top with a mesh top on top and tight eorn dark blue jeans. She had a headphone on, along with a clipboard and an extra mic. She held it out to Sakura and she took it from the young girl. Sakura made her way over to Genma and whispered something and he nodded. She walked back up to where Kakashi was standing and Genma started a slow beat, Gai and Asuma followed. She took a deep breath and brought the mic to her lips and closed her eyes.

"_**We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue **_

_**And right now radio's all that we can hear **_

_**Now we ain't talk since we left, it's so over due **_

_**It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here**_

_**The world slows down **_

_**But my heart beats fast right now **_

_**I know this is the part **_

_**Where the end starts **_

_**I can't take it any longer **_

_**Thought that we were stronger **_

_**All we do is linger **_

_**Slipping through our fingers **_

_**I don't wanna try now **_

_**All that's left's goodbye to **_

_**Find a way that I can tell you **_

_**I hate this part right here **_

_**I hate this part right here **_

_**I just can't take your tears **_

_**I hate this part right here..."**_

Sakura held tears back in her eyes as she sang this song. She had written it when her relationship with Uchiha Sasuke had fallen through. It still stung, and singing it like this was beyond this world.

_**"Everyday, 7 takes of the same old scene **_

_**Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine **_

_**Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep **_

_**But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me**_

_**The world slows down **_

_**But my heart beats fast right now **_

_**I know this is the part **_

_**Where the end starts **_

_**I can't take it any longer **_

_**Thought that we were stronger **_

_**All we do is linger **_

_**Slipping through our fingers **_

_**I don't wanna try now **_

_**All that's left's goodbye to **_

_**Find a way that I can tell you **_

_**I hate this part right here **_

_**I hate this part right here **_

_**I just can't take your tears **_

_**I hate this part right here..."**_

She finally opened her eyes and was shocked to see all the people in the audience with their hands in the air and swaying in time with the music. Her confidence boosted and she sang with all of her heart as the music went on, and she began to dance.

_**"I know you'll ask me to hold on **_

_**And carry on like nothing's wrong **_

_**But there is no more time for lies **_

_**'Cause I see sunset in your eyes **_

_**I can't take it any longer **_

_**Thought that we were stronger **_

_**All we do is linger **_

_**Slipping through our fingers **_

_**I don't wanna try now **_

_**All that's left's goodbye to **_

_**Find a way that I can tell you **_

_**That I gotta do it, **_

_**I gotta do it, **_

_**I gotta do it **_

_**I hate this part **_

_**I gotta do it, **_

_**I gotta do it, **_

_**I gotta do it **_

_**I hate this part right here **_

_**I hate this part right here **_

_**I just can't take these tears **_

_**I hate this part right here..."**_

She finished the song as the music faded and she lowered the mic. Silence followed until she heard the slow clapping that began to turn into an uproar. Huge applause followed and she was shocked to see that Kakashi was apart of it. Her spirit was in the stratosphere and she couldn't believe how good she felt, like floating on thin air. She had been a hit...and this was the best night of her life.

_**To be continued my lovlies!**_

_**Sorry that it was so short, but it was all I could get for this chapter. More is coming!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok all of my lovlies! I know I haven't updated in like forever and I spologize for that. Just a lot of things going on in my life and it has haken some time to figure them out. I am happy to report though that everything is better and I can update more frequently now.**

**Ok for this chapter there is a song (Another Heart Calls) that they will both sing together. I have listened to the song and divided up the parts as they had been sung. Below will be the key to understanding.**

_Italics- Sakura_

**Bold- Kakashi**

_**Bold Italics- Kakashi and Sakura**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story except the plot**

**Rated: M**

Kakashi raised the mic and smilingly said "Now that is a voice."

A blush automatically rose to her cheeks and she leaned her head forward in modesty causing her face to be hidden behind the pink curtain. Silence had once again befallen the audience and she felt even more nervous than she had before now that it was probably time for her to get her ass off of the stage so that they could finish their show. She handed the mic to Kakashi, whos's features became confused when she held the mic out, but took it could feel him watching her as she turned on her heel and began slowly walking toward the short set of stairs that would put her back in the audience, but the strange thing was that she didn't want to go. She wanted to stay up on the stage, stay with him, never want the moment to end. But reality kicked in and she knew that it wouldn't be possible, she was too ordinary. She heard Kakashi clear his throat, which was amplified by the mic he was holding.

"Miss Haruno?"

She stopped her path and turned slightly back to him, confusion running in her mind.

"Yes?"

"Just where do you think you are going?"

She felt her eyes grow wide "What do you mean?"

"We have a show to finish, you can't just leave."

As the words sunk in she felt a smile spreading across her face and a small gasping laugh escaped her lips. He held out her mic for her, offering the chance to spend this night on the stage with him, make her dream come true. She looked out to the crowd and found Ino, who was nodding her head wildly up and down and grinning like an idiot. Sakura turned back to Kakashi and saw that he was smiling. She slowly made her way back to him and her hand reached shakily out. Their fingers brushed as she went for the slim body of the microphone and she felt sparks that tingled down her arm and straight to her heart, which jumped slightly in her chest. Her hand closed firmly around the mic and she took it from his hand quickly as to end it before he noticed her stillness. She held the mic to her chest and waited, staring into his eeye, for what they were to do. She watched him turn away from her eyes and looked out into the audience, who she saw were waiting anxiously.

"Alright, now that are guest is situated, let's get on with the show!"

The audience roared with approval and Sakura blushed even deeper.

"Miss Haruno-" Kakashi began.

She brought the mic up "Sakura please." she cut him off.

He smiled "Ok...Sakura, do you know our song 'Another Heart Calls'?".

A small smile graced her lips as she thought of all the times she danced around her room singing the female parts to this song. She had dreamed that maybe one day she would get to sing them with Kakashi...now was her chance.

"Yes."

The smile beneath his mask widened slightly "Good. Becaus here we go!"

The music to the song started up and even though the beat was soft in the beginning it still startled her slightly. Shortly cam e in and Sakura knew it was almost her cue, because she remembered that the song started out with the female lead. She took a deep breath and brought the mic fully to her lips.

"_Do you remember when we didn't care"_

She looked at Kakashi and looked directly into his eyes. Kakashi smiled as she hit the notes just right and he began to sing himself.

**"We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there**

_Do you remember you at all_

_**Another heart calls.."**_

Sakura felt the beat of the song picking up and she went with it, losing herself in the song.

"**I remember when we stole the night**

_**We'd lie awake but dream until the sun would wash the sky**_

**Just as soon as I'd see you**

**I didn't lie, but didn't I tell you**

_As deep as I need you_

_You wanna leave it all..."_

_**(Chorus:)**_

**"What can I do**

_**Say it's true**_

**Or everything that matters breaks in two**

_**Say it's true**_

_**I'll never ask for anyone but you**_

_Talk to me_

_I'm throwing myself in front of you_

**This could be the last mistake I would ever want to do**

_**All I ever do is give**_

_**It's time you see my point of veiw..."**_

She gave her all into the song, dancing in a tango with Kakashi as they both walked towards each other and apart from each other, reaching for each other as if for a lifeline, giving life to the song, their faces telling the story and their voices mixing as one as the beat pounded behind them. The audience danced and cheered as they watched the two singers before them, breathing a new life into the song.

_**(Chorus:)**_

**"Just as soon as I'd see you**

**I didn't lie but didn't I tell you**

_As deep as I want you_

_You want to leave it all_

**What can I do**

_**Say it's true**_

**Or everything that matters break in two**

_**Say it's true**_

**I'll never ask for anyone but you**

_But I know what you want is to figure it out_

_**And god knows I do too**_

**What can I do**

_**Say it's true**_

**I'll never ask for anyone but you**_**..."**_

Sakura felt as if she were having an out of body experience as she sang this song. Never before had she felt it's true meaning until this moment and her heart began to ache as she thought of Sasuke. Tears were coming to her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she continued the song, her emotions into it.

"**I'm sorry**

_So what_

**That you don't think I've said enough**

**I'm sorry**

_**I don't care**_

_You were never there_

_**(Chorus:)**_

**"Just as soon as I'd see you**

**I'd lie, but didn't I tell you**

_As deep as I need you_

_You wanna leave it all_

_**What can I do**_

_**Say it's true**_

**Or everything that matters breaks in two**

_**Say it's true**_

_But I know what you wantis to figure it out_

_And god knows I do too_

**What can I do**

_**Say it's true**_

**I'll never ask for anyone but you..."**

Sakura felt her heart pounding, tears misting her eyes, as the song was coming to a close. Her energy was leaving her as she and Kakashi brought the song to a close and she knew the audience didn't want it to.

"_**I'll never ask for anyone but you**_

_**I'll never ask for anyone but you**_

_**I'll never ask for anyone but you**_

_**I'll never ask for anyone but you**_

_**I'll never ask for anyone but you"**_

The crowd burst into thunderous applause and Sakura brought the mic down from her lips, breathing in deep breaths to fight the pain that was clutching her forced awat the memories that were forcing themselves back and smiled a true smile as she raised her face to meet the crowd. Kakashi was smiling and applauding with the rest of them. Her chest was heaving slightly but she knew that she would be used to it by the end of the show. She just kept smiling and laughing, enjoying the moment. She turned around to see all the band members smiling and rolled her eyes as tears fell from Gai's eyes as he went on about her youthful singing. Kakashi walked towards her, depsite the loud crowd, and looked down into her eyes. She kept up the act of smiling as he leaned down toward her and she felt his breath on her ear.

"You have a gift. Cherish it, keep it close, share it with the ones you love, never hide it." he whispered.

He pulled away and she smiled at him and he smiled back. She felt a warmness in her heart that was spreading and making her feel light as a feather. Kakashi held his hand out to her and brought the mic to his lips once more.

"Shall we finish?"

She smiled and took his hand "Yes."

She felt her heart beating with pure joy as they once again began to sing and the crowd still cheered loudly as the two performed. This was the one birthday she would never forget, too bad that it had to come to a close. The night became longer and the time that they had together was coming to a close. Sakura knew this and her heart, for some reason, was breaking. But she knew that this time would come, he was a rockstar and she was only here for her birthday. But he had given her the best gift anyone could have: a night where she lost herself out of reality.

"Give it up one more time for Sakura Haruno!"

The crowd whistled and applauded and Sakura blushed. Kakashi and the band took their last bows and prepared to go backstage. Kakashi turned to Sakura and motioned for her to follow. She held up a finger to him and then turned to Ino and motioned for her to come. Kakashi nodded and Ino ran up the stair as crashed into Sakura. Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her along and followed the guys. Once they were backstage and in Kakashi's dressing room, Sakura turned to Ino.

"You idiot!" she released loudly.

All the band members stopped moving around and quietly watched.

"Why did you do that?!"

"I just wanted you to see that your voice shouldn't be hidden! Look at the response you got tonight!"

Ino knew that this wasn't the worst of Sakura's temper, only a small piece of it.

"You still should have had the decency to at least warn me! But there is something else I must say to you."

Ino cringed at her friend's slight temper "What?"

"Thank you."

Ino smiled and hugged her friend. As they released each other they turned to see the members staring at them. They both blushed and bent their heads forward.

"That is a nice voice you have there." Asuma commented.

"Thank you."

They had a light conversation after that, just a few questions on Sakura and how she had come into such a voice, in which she saw Ino and Genma flirting back and forth. Sakura pulled her phone out and checked the time.

"Ino, it's late and we have a long drive ahead of us."

"Damn it. Sorry guys but we have to get going."

They all took turns saying good bye. They surprised her by hugging her and Ino; she hadn't expected them to do that. After all the other members she came lastly to Kakashi and held out her hand. He took it and brought it to his clothed lips and gently kissed the back of her hand before pulling her into a quick hug. SHe didn't want to let go, but she did and her and Ino headed out the door and to the parking lot where the easily spotted the car. They climbed in and Ino started the car and peeled out of the lot and onto the road for their ride back home.

**To be continued...**

**There you are! That is the newest chapter in this series and I hope you all liked it! I will probably write another one and post it tomorrow, or at least I hope to. I know I was gone too long but I am back and I intend to finish this for all of you, not only because you guys love it, but also because I love writing it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok my lovlies here is the next chapter!! And I want to say thank you for all the kind reviews I have been getting, they really mean a lot. I am working as hard as I can to get these written for you to enjoy so please bear with me as I type them. And to be honost I don't know how long this fic is going to be, but that the fun part right? And if this chapter is slightly bleh I am sorry, it's kind of a filler T.T . Also sorry that it is kinda short, the next chapter is where I want this action to take place. Although someone who reviewed already hit upon it ....,. But yeah it will be in the next chapter.**

**Oh and to KakaxSaku luva, thank you for your energentic review, it really made me smile ^-^. But as a request please don't bring out the weapons o.o lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...damn it**

**Rating: M**

Sakura and Ino sped down the highway,a warm wind whipping through their hair, letting it blow behind them. Ino was tapping her fingers gently against the steering wheel, the only sound besides the wind. It was oddly quiet as the ride home progressed, not even the Twisted CD was playing. Sakura leaned her arm against the door and rested her head against her hand. The wind blew strands of hair into her face, but she made no move to even bother with them, she didn't care. She was watching the scenery go by, not even really caring at the moment.

"Sakura?" came Ino's inquiring voice.

"Hm?" she looked away from the scenery to her friend.

"Are you ok?"

She let out a small laugh "I'm fine Ino. Just trying to process all of this. Tonight was...it was the best birthday gift a girl could have ever asked for."

"It was amazing watching you up there Sakura. You have no idea how right you looked up there."

"It was amazing to be up there, to sing like that. But all good things come to an end."

"You're disappointed aren't you?"

Sakura held up her pointer finger and thumb and held them a half an inch apart and said "Just a little."

"I'm sorry-"

"Ino can you please...just not talk please?"

She rested her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk anymore, she just wanted to remember. Remember being up on stage, singing her heart out with her idol. She wanted to remember their voices mixing and becoming one. Soon she was reliving those memories , the world around her forgotten and Ino's hurt look was lost out of her sight. Soon sleep came and she was lost in it, embraced by sleeps warm and comforting arms, and was taken to a place where not even Ino could disturb her.

**-Kakashi-**

Kakashi had watched as Sakura had left his dressing room, and to his bewilderment, he felt his mood become slightly darker. A part of him had not wanted her to go, but what choice did he have in the matter. She belonged in the real world where he longed to be, but that was never to be. He sighed as he heard his friends and bandmates talk about her as though they were thirteen year old girls, Gai he expected it from, but not Asuma or Genma. He sighed as he finally tuned into what they were saying as he pushed his headband up and off, landing with a small thud on the lighted stand.

"Her voice was amazing!" Genma said with enthusiasm.

"I do have to say she has talent I haven't seen in a very long time." Asuma said serenely.

"Her youthfulness bring tears of joy to my eyes!" Gai exclaimed while striking a pose.

Genma, who was closest to him at the moment, gave him a fist upside the head that sent Gai sprawling to the floor, but that did not stop his tears of joy and his excitment that had him rolling around on the floor.. Kakashi sighed and opened the door to the room and walked out leaving them to their discussion of the pink-haired young woman. He walked down the long corridor and stuffed his hands into his pockets and let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling. Thoughts swam through his mind as to why he felt as though he had been dragged through the streets naked (o.o visual ^.^). He walked back out onto the stage and looked around. The pit area was littered with trash that the clean up crew was working hard to clean up and the stage still held all their instruments. He sighed as he closed his eyes and remembered just a little more than an hour before when he and Sakura had brought the crowd to its peak of excitment. He smiled as he could still hear the cheers and her voice mingling with his. He opened his eyes and the vision was gone, but a glint caught his eye. He walked toward it and picked up a locket, which the clasp seemed to have broken. He stared at it a moment before it clicked in his mind

"Wait a minute...I have seen this before..."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the picture of Sakura and stared at it. His eyes roamed her features and they skimmed down to her neck and sure enough there was the locket. He stared at the locket and gently closed his hand around it and held it to his chest and closed his eyes as he silently vowed that he would somehow return it to her. Bringing it up to his forhead he made that silent vow and then brought it back down, still held gently. Tonight was the last show for a few weeks and he was going to take advantage of it. Reaching into his hip pocket he pulled out his cell phone a flipped it open. The line rung only twice before a female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, I need a favor to ask."

"Hai, what is it?"

"Get me the number of the best jeweler, I need a piece fixed."

"Hai. Is that all Mr. Hatake?"

Kakashi was about to say no when he looked down at the locket and remembered that he had no clue where Sakura lived. He thought briefly for a moment as he considered this request and then smiled a small smile.

"No, please research the name Haruno Sakura and let me know when the address is found. I have something that needs returned."

"Hai." the line disconnected.

He stared at the phone for a moment before flipping it shut and placing it back in his pocket. He gripped the locket slightly harder as he turned and made his way back to his dressing room, where to his dismay, and saw that the other three were still talking. He snuck in silently ninja-style(lol) and made his way to the bathroom in the back and shut the door silently. Flicking the light on he stared at himself in the mirror and sighed, his heart was pounding like a bongo and he didn't understand why. After lowering his mask all the way he turned on the tap and let the chilled water fill his cupped and shaking hands. He stared at himself in the morror, water droplets clinging to his face.

"What is wrong with me?"

**Ok my lovlies I am sorry but that is all for this chapter**

***hides as reviewers throw things***

**I'm sorry! But the next chapter will be better I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok my lovlies! Here is the next chapter and I really hope you like it! I worked really hard on this, seriously like 5 hours, and I hope that it shows. I promised you the next chapter and I am so glad I am able to get it out so soon. Now this one may be a little lengthy, but I don't think you guys mind at all lol. And you will find out something about Sakura that you didn't know! I know this was something none of you suspected, but it is needed for a later chapter ...please bear with me. And when you read that name, yes I mean the person from chapter one**

_Italics-Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character Keiko(she's mine damn it! You can't have her! lol)**

**Rating: M**

**-Sakura-**

Sakura found herself being shaken awake from her deep sleep. She didn't want to wake up, she wannted to stay in this sleep where she could feel nothing. That was all she wanted right now, was to feel nothing. Sure tonight had been great, it had distracted her from reality, but only for a little bit. Now she had to go back to reality where she had to deal with her heart hurting everyday and plastering a smile on her face for her friends and family. Sure there were times when she really was happy, tonight had been one of those times. But she was always brought back to Earth by the feeling of pain that was creeping through her heart, and that pain had been caused by Uchiha Sasuke and it was never-ending, sometimes escapable, but never ending. It was pain that she was trying to ease, trying to stop, but nothing was working and she had no one to talk to.

"Sakura, we're at your place." Ino was shaking her shoulder.

"Hm?" she asked groggily.

"You're home."

Sakura yawned and stretched as she looked upon her home that stood tall against the dark of the night. She felt her muscles cracking as she stretched once more before grabbing the door handle and giving it a hard yank. It clicked open and she stepped out, her heels clicking as they met the pavement. She had just closed the door when she heard Ino call her back. She bent down so that her arms were leaning against the cool metal of the car.

"Yes Ino?"

"Sakura, please tell me honostly...are you ok?

Sakura blinked at the suddeness of the question.

Ino hurried on "Because I know that Sasuke was a jerk in what he did to you and I want you to know that I am your best friend and that I love you like a sister. I want to know if you are honostly ok and not doing...you know...the thing...again...as you did the first week after he first broke up with you. Please look me in the eye and tell me honostly that you are ok...please."

Sakura stared across at her old friend, looking as the moon reflected agaisnt her pale skin making it seem almost white. How could she tell her friend that she had indeed started again? Simple answer: she couldn't. She would have to lie and say that she was fine, and she didn't want to. How could she tell a person who had never experienced this kind of heartache how she was feeling?

She sighed "Ino I am fine. Go home, you need some sleep."

She stood and walked away, hearing Ino about to protest but giving up and starting the car and driving off. After letting herself into her home and making her way up to her bedroom she began to undress. She sat down on her bed and pulled her aching left foot up and unzipped the boot and repeated the same process with the right. After massaing her feet, she stood and pulled her shirt over her head ,revelaing the black bra underneath, and throwing it into a corner of the room. Next came the shorts which had black boyshort underwear underneath and she let the shorts fall into a pool at her feet, which she kicked to join the shirt. She made her way to her dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out a light pink cami top and a pair of long black pajama pants. She unclipped her bra and let it fall as her breasts popped free into the open air. She quickly pulled on the cami and then the pajama pants.

"Much better..." she murmered to herself.

She picked up the bra and discarded clothes and made her way to the bathroom where she deposited these items into the hamper. Staring at herself in the mirror she grabbed her toothbrush and squirted a small amount of toothpaste out and began vigorously brushing her teeth, scrubbing away the plaque. After rinsing and spitting she grabbed her brush and brushed out her pink tresses. She set the brush down and pulled the strap away from her left side as the cuts where on the side just before her breast, which at the moment seemed plain enough, pale smooth skin. She took a wet wash cloth and swiped it over her side in one quick motion and revealed a total of five new cuts that were here while the rest were on her hip and other various places that no one could see, which accumulated to about maybe twenty cuts in all, which included these five new ones.. She sighed as she looked at them, and new pain erupted in her heart. She opened the drawer to her right and pulled out a small silver object that was only an inch in length and half an inch in diameter. She placed it against her skin, turned so that it was facing and leaning over the sink, and the next thing she knew droplets of red stained the sink as the blade fell from her shaking hand and she watche it bleed, waiting a few minutes before grabbing a fistful of toilet paper and clotting the wound.

"Hmm, when will I be able to stop this? When will this pain stop?"

Once she was sure that the bleeding had stopped she pulled her cami back into place and had been happy tonight, so happy, but maybe that was an illusion too like others had been. Why did it have to end? She knew that all good things had to come to an end at some point, which is what she used to explain her and Sasuke. She probably would never know why he had broken her heart and why he was still breaking it. But tonight she had felt something different, something...healing. When her and Kakashi's fingers had brushed and that warm tingle had surfaced, she felt her heart mend a little. But that didn't stop the pain that was already ravaging it. That she didn't know how long it would take to stop. She missed Sasuke, missed him terribly and wanted him back., but that was never going to happen and she knew it. So until the pain stopped she would continue her path, continue watching the red flow, because it let her know that she was alive. Maybe along the way she would meet someone who understood, who would ease her pain. She reached up to grab ahold of the locket and gasped when her hand met empty air.

"Oh no!"

**-A WEEK LATER-**

**-Kakashi-**

"Kakashi!"

Kakasi snapped out of his trance and looked at the locked door at the sound of Genma's voice. They were back on the bus and heading towards another hotel where they would go their seperate ways for a few weeks. He quickly dried his face with a towel that hung on the wall and looked at himself again in the mirror. His heart was again hammering, but his hands had ceased to shake recently and that was good enough for the moment, it wouldn't give him away to his bandmates. He picked up the picture again that he had been carrying around for the past week and stared at it once more, looking at the picture that had Sakura laughing in it, hands placed behind her head as she laughed. He took in her long pink hair that was in a messy bun with her bangs falling out framing her face beautifully and her jade eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Haruno Sakura what are you doing to me?" he whispered to himself.

"Hatake Kakashi get your well toned ass out here this minute!" Genma yelled.(hehe another visual ^-^)

Kakashi groaned and let his head rest gently against the picture. He slipped in back into his pocket and made sure that there was no way that his shaken compsure could be given away in any way, Genma would never let him down if he caught a glimpse of it. He stretched and felt his muscles crack and he sighed in pleasure. He stepped away from the counter and over to the door. Before he opened it he placed his ear to the door, he could hear Genma talking but it was fainter, which meant he was turned away from the door. Quietly opening it he was met with the back of Genma's skull. Kakashi grinned evily as he opened his mouth.

"GENMA!"

Genma jumped so high in the air at the sudden loud voice and was literally clinging to the ceiling of the bus. Genma was calling down a long line of curses that had Kakashi smiling behind his mask and the others rolling on the floor laughing. Genma continued to cling to the ceiling and demanding that Kakashi come and get him down, but in response to that Kakashi left him there and went to the couch where he sat and began to think about how he was going to get the locket back to Sakura. Many thoughts were running through his mind, and he didn't just want to give her the locket and run away again. She was doing something to him, something that he wasn't familiar with, and he intended to find out what it was. He thought long and hard as the others detached Genma from the ceiling and soon enough he had an answer.

"Hey guys..." he said.

The others turned to stare at him as he stood from the couch again. He began to pace as he thought of a way to bring out what he wanted to say, well to ask. Finally he stopped and turned to his fellow bandmates and friends.

"I have an idea, and I want to ask you how you feel about it."

"Shoot." Asuma said whiling slipping a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Now I know all of you enjoyed Sakura's singing a week ago-"

"Hell yeah! Her voice was amazing!" Genma exclaimed.

"Her voice is that of youthful angels!" Gai exclaimed striking a pose again.

Kakashi removed one of his boots and threw it Gai and it caught him in the forhead and sent him backwards, but did not stop his tears of joy. Asuma tossed the boot back and Kakashi replaced it on his foot.

"Now as I was saying, I think we should make her an offer."

"An offer to do what?"

"Join this band we have here."

All the others looked at him in wonder and amazement,

"Should I take that as a no then?"

Asuma was the first to recover "I think it is a splendid idea."

Genma agreed as did Gai.

"Thank you. I have Hinata researching her address and I have one stop to make before I go and make the offer...unless you two would like to come with me?"

The others looked at one another and knew that they had no one at home waiting for them. They all looked at Kakashi and nodded in unison.

"Good. Once Hinata finds the address, then we are off."

"Hey Kakashi..."

"Yeah Asuma?"

"I have an idea for that version of 'Another Heart Calls' that you and Sakura sang."

As they discussed what Asuma had in mind, the driver made a stop that Kakashi had requested and they all filed out of the bus and into the jewelery store. As the jeweler fixed the clasp on the necklace they continued to listen and by the time he had finished all the others were smiling at the idea and couldn't agree more. Kakahsi's cell rang and he hurridly answered it.

"Mr. Hatake I have the information you requested."

A devilish grin broke out beneath his mask "Perfect. And Hinata I need you to do me a favor. Get the live version of me and Miss Haruno singing 'Another Heart Calls' and send it every radio station you can. And have them make this special announcement. "

**-Sakura-**

Sakura sighed as she unlocked the front door of her home and flicked on the light and threw the keys into the small dish on the table near the inside of the door. Another day at college, but this day was worse than any of the others. She and Sasuke had broken up only a month ago and today her heart was broken all over again. She had been heading from her Anatomy class to her Algebra class when she had seen it. Pain tore through her heart as she replayed the scene over and over in her mind.

_Sakura was hurrying down the hall so that she wouldn't be late for her Algebra class because she knew that if she was late one more time then Kurenai-sensei would have ass in detention. Even though Kurenai-sensei was new she still gave a good amount of detentions and that was one thing she really did not need right now. _

_"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath._

_She hoisted her bag even further upon her right shoulder causing the zipper to become undone and her papers to spill everywhere on the floor. She swore in frustration and knelt down and was hurridly shoving all the contents back into her bag. She heard footsteps and she, against her judgement, looked up. Her jaw dropped and her heart began breaking all over again. There stood Sasuke, his ebony hair in it's usual style, and his clothiing fitting him just right. He wore black jeans and a dark navy blue t- shirt that clung to his chest. _

_"Sasuke! We can't!" a girl squeaked._

_Next him, in his arms, was a girl of medium height that had shoulder length black hair that shone brilliantly and dark chesnut eyes. She knew this girl, her name was Keiko and she had had a crush on Sasuke for the longest time, Sakura felt her heart breaking even more as she watched Sasuke kiss the girl, hating that Keiko had finally gotten her way. She watched as Sasuke swept Keiko into the closet right on the side and closed the door. Tears fell down Sakura's cheeks, that had been their spot, thiers! Roughly yanking zipper closed she ran, ran to her next class and made it just before the bell had rung. Kurenai-sensei began the class and Sakura sat in the back as always, but this time her head was down and tears fell silently. Pain that she was trying to forget re-surfacing again._

Sakura came back from her memory and sighed. Sasuke, who she had been dating for over two years had broken her heart, trampled it actually. She had never loved anyone as she had loved him, but she guessed she was indesposible. She placed her bag near the legs of the little table and went up the stairs and into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. She reached up and pulled her hair out from the bun it was in and watched as it cascaded down her back. She pulled her red long sleeved shirt from over her head and tossed it, along with her jeans into the hamper. Once in her bedrom she changed into a paif of faded blue running shorts and a black tank top. She grabbed her remote and clicked on her stereo and Twisted poured out of the speakers. As the music filled her room she began going to her happy place, the place for just a little bit she escaped reality again. As Kakashi's voice rang out in her room she remembered what is was like to be up on stage. Where her dream had finally come true, where he had given her the best gift anyone could have ever given her.

"Kakashi..." she whispered.

She remembered the time when he had held the mic out to her, waiting for her to take it. When their fingers had brushed she had felt that warn, electrifiying tingle that went from her fingers staright to her heart. As she thought about it she felt the odd flutter in her heart again that she had that night. But to as what it meant she was at a loss. She stared up at the poster of him on her wall and smiled as she began to sing along with him and dance around. After awhile of this she clicked another button and turned the radio on to her favorite station. As she listened to the news she was making herself something to drink. The news changed to the music news just before the music began playing.

"And today we have recieved a special treat from Twisted. Today a new version of one of thier songs was recieved from thier live show a week ago. This version of "Another Heart Calls" was given to us with a new and surprising voice of an unknown talent. We have been given her name and we are reporting to you that it is Haruno Sakura. Here is the new version."

"_Do you remember when we didn't care..."_

Sakura froze when she heard herself on the radio. She turned and stared at the machine in complete wonder. Her phone rang and she picked up the black device and clicked the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Sakura I can't believe it!" Ino's voice poured out.

Sakura was at a loss for words when the doorbell to her home rang out above the music that was playing. She turned it down as Ino babbled in her ear about the song on the radio. She made her way from the kitchen and through the living area where her TV was along with a a huge back sofa and two loveseats that made most of a square, but that empty side was left open where the TV was against the wall. A coffeetable sat in the middle of the three pieces of furniture. The doorbell rang again and Sakura made it to the door. Opening it she almost dropped the phone and the babbling Ino.

"Haruno Sakura, we need to talk."

"Ino I am going to have to call you back." she hung up before Ino could protest.

Gai, Genma, Asuma and lastly Kakashi stood on her front porch grinning back at her as the song played in the background...and they all had big grins on their faces.

**Ok my lovlies, that is all for this chapter! The next one might be posted later today or early tomorrow, just depends on how long it take me to write it lol. I hoped you like it!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the next chapter, it took longer than I thought it would and I am sorry for that. I know you are all waiting to hear her answer, and I promise you that it will be in this chapter. Now the beginning is kind of a filler, but I thought you all would like to know what they were wearing, just so you can have some visuals while you read. ^-^.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot ^-^**

The phone fell from Sakura's numb fingers and fell with a loud and dull thud on the floor. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding as the four males that were standing on her front porch grinned at her. She stared at the four men in complete shock, her mind reeling at the fact that they were actually here. Her brain was screaming for her to do something besides just stand there and gape, but her body wouldn't respond. A part of her thought she was dreaming, another that her mind was seeing things, and another that if she were to reach out and try and touch them they would disappear. She placed her hand on the door jam to steady her wobbly legs. Her voice wouldn't let her form full sentences, only words.

"Gai..."

The man on the very far left grinned hugely. Sakura would have giggled if she had control of her voice because his outfit was just so...bright green. She could never remember him wearing any other color in the band's history. Gai wore forest green leather pants that looked a little snug. His green t-shirt was tight and stretched across his broad chest and a red sash was looped through the belt loops of his pants and tied off to the side. Sakura could tell that Gai was excited by his rythmatic bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Sakura let her gaze drift to the next in line.

"Asuma..."

He gave her a slight two finger salute and she managed a weak smile. His hair was held back by a black bandana that was tied around his forehead, a few shocks falling over he edge. His faded black jeans that fell over his worn converses which looked as though they had most definitely seen better days. A studded belt ran through the loops of the pants and was partially covered by a red t-shirt that was loose and had a black leather vest. Sakura mentally shook her head in wonder. Her gaze drifted again.

"Genma..."

He gave her a goofy little finger wave that made her weak smile a little stronger. His light brown hair was hanging straight and a navy blue bandana covered the top of his hair and was tied in the back. He twirled a long red toothpick between his lips as she looked him over. His faded blue jeans, which were tight nut not as tight as Gai's leather pants. Sakura wasn't sure she had the brain power to figure it out at the moment, but she knew that they were tighter than necessary, but only a little. His white t-shirt elicited a stronger smile, as it said "_I'm Too Sexy For This Shirt...". _He grinned as she read his shirt and rolled her eyes. Her gaze drifted one last and final time.

"...Kakashi..." she could barely say his name.

All he did was nod in acknowledgement and she was slightly disappointed. His mask ran across the lower half of his face, but she swore she saw a small outline of a small smile beneath his mask. It disappeared before she could look longer to make sure. The headband ran across his face and shielded his left eye from view. One lone onyx eyes stared at her, gazing over her, twinkling a mischievous hello to her. Unlike his friends, he did not wear a t-shirt, but a steely gray muscle shirt that hung over the top of his black denim jeans. His hands wore black fingerless gloves, one hand he raised two fingers in a lazy hello, which made her feel slightly better.

"Hello Sakura." Kakashi said.

Her head was spinning and her grip on the door jam tightened. This was too unreal, they couldn't really be there. She watched numbly as Kakashi knelt down and picked up the phone, dusted it off, and held it out to her. She couldn't make her arms work, she couldn't make anything work. All she could do was stare at them all in a dazed and wide eyed way. She began to feel light-headed and her vision was going dark. Her grip on the door jam loosened and she felt her weight falling forward. The last thing that Sakura saw was the ground heading for her face, but she couldn't remember hitting the ground.

**-Kakashi-**

Kakashi was the first one to react as they watched Sakura fall. Dropping the phone, and lurching forward, he caught the falling young woman. He swept her up in his arms and marveled at the fact that she seemed to weigh nothing. Her hair fell over his arm and her head rested on his chest. He could feel her skin, feel the softness and he smiled. Her hair was the same, so soft, and he felt as though he could run his fingers through it all day. He looked up from her sleeping face and into the wide, surprised eyes of his friends.

"I think we shocked her." Gai mused.

"No shit, Captain Obvious." Asuma growled.

Genma cast shifty looks over the neighborhood and said "Guys I think we should get inside before someone sees us. Seeing as our host in unconscious in our dear friend's arms, I think we can safely say we have her permission to go in."

They all nodded and followed Kakashi hurried inside, careful of Sakura's hanging limbs. Genma grabbed the abused phone and closed the front door. They all congregated in her living room, where Kakashi stood with Sakura in his arms, looking for a place to put her. They all gathered around Kakashi and stared down at the young woman, wondering if they should awaken her or not.

"What should we do?" Gai asked.

"Let her sleep. She'll wake up when she's ready. For now Kakashi, put her on the couch. I'll go get a cold cloth." Asuma said as he moved off in the direction of the kitchen.

Kakashi moved toward the big black couch and placed her gently down, placing a pillow under her head, making sure that she would be comfortable when she awoke. Standing back, he gazed down at the sleeping young woman, marveling at her beauty. Her pink fair was fanning out beneath her like a pink halo and her bangs were falling in her face. Her chest was rising and falling evenly, her breathing soft. He sat down on the edge of the coffee table and placed his head in his hands, his thoughts jumbled. He raised his head and reached out a hand and gently brushed the hair from her face. His fingers connected again with her soft skin and a white hot fire shot up his arm and straight to his heart. He jerked his hand back in surprise and shock. A hand descended on his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Whoa, dude. It's me." Asuma said.

"Sorry." Kakashi said.

"Here is the cloth. I am going to go get the others. They shouldn't be wondering around her house like this." he handed him a damp cloth and a bowl of cold water.

He nodded and watched as his friend sauntered off to find the others. Turning back to Sakura, he placed the bowl on his right and dipped the cloth in the bowl again and wrung it out before placing it on her forehead. She stirred slightly, but did not awaken. He picked up her hand from her side and gently kissed the back of it before replacing it this time on her stomach. His heart was hammering as he leaned back and he sighed, his hands were shaking again. He had never felt this way, never felt anything like that fire that had shot up his arm. Never...even when he had touched Kurenai-

"NO!" he whispered harshly to himself.

He didn't want to think of Kurenai, not now not ever again. He ran a hand over his face as thoughts ran through his mind. No matter what he tried, the pain that Kurenai had made him feel. it still made it's mark and still stung. He didn't want the pain, he would give it away if he could, but he knew something. He knew that no one could run from pain, it was something that had to be dealt with or it would eat a person from the inside out. But dealing with the pain alone, that was worse than anything he could imagine, but he did it. Sure he had friends, but he also knew that none of them never really had a real relationship, so he really couldn't talk to them. He looked back down at Sakura and then pulled out her picture again. She seemed different now then in the picture, where now she just seemed tired. He placed the picture back in his pocket, all the while knowing that he wanted to share his pain with someone, and he wanted that someone to be Sakura. But only one thought was running through his arm...would she be open to it? Would she accept someone like him?

"Kakashi, I got them!" Asuma said as he re-entered the room.

He only nodded his recognition that he had heard him, he was too lost in his thoughts. Gai took a seat on the loveseat to the right of Sakura's big black couch and Asuma and Genma took places on the other. Kakashi remained on the coffee table, hands folded, his chin resting on them as he gazed at Sakura intently. He saw her twitch, and then shift slightly. This went on for the better part of an hour and all the others had dozed off, but he remained awake, watching her and waiting. He was soon rewarded. He heard her groan and saw her eyelids flutter, and then open. Her head turned towards him and she saw the shock in her eyes.

"Kakashi...?"

**-Sakura-**

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes, her head feeling better than it had. She turned her head and almost fainted again when she saw Kakashi sitting there on her coffee table. She reached up and felt the cool damp cloth on her forehead and pulled it off. Kakashi reached out and helped her sit up and she was grateful for the help, she was still having trouble controlling her body. She managed to reach her hand up and smooth her hair back. Looking around she saw the others had went to sleep on her furniture and she smiled.

"Shh." she raised a finger to her lips.

He followed her gaze and smiled. She felt her control coming back quickly and she stood up, careful not to get up too quickly, and walked around to the loveseat where Genma and Asuma were sleeping. She bent her head down to where it was between the two sleeping heads. Poising her hands so that they would hot both men she opened her mouth.

"ASUMA! GENMA!" she yelled clamping a hand down on each of their shoulders.

Both men jump started and shot out of their seats, breathing hard and wide-eyed. Sakura fell over laughing and the two men glared at her and the smiling Kakashi who's eye was creased in a smile. Still glaring they both sat down, but not after Genma removed one of his shoes and threw it across the coffee table and it hit Gai in the forehead. He jolted awake on impact and rolled off the couch and hit the floor. Everyone erupted in laughter this time, even Gai who had a big red mark in the middle of his forehead just beneath the bangs of his black bowl cut. Sakura finally regained her composure and addressed the others.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Coffee." Asuma said.

"Soda." said Gai and Genma in unison.

"Water is fine thank you." Kakashi said.

Sakura made her way into the kitchen, switching off the radio in the process. She pulled out of her coffee maker and measured out the water and poured it in. After placing the filter and measuring two level scoops of coffee grains she switched on the machine. Moving to the cupboard she pulled out three tall glasses that were red, blue, and green. She then stood on tip toe and pulled down a plain black mug and set it next to the machine. Moving towards the fridge she pulled out two cans of Coke and a pitcher of water. She heard someone enter the kitchen behind her, but she didn't really mind. Kakashi leaned against the counter and watched as she moved about the kitchen. Grabbing the three glasses she pushed the ice dispenser in and filled each glass half-way full with ice and then set them back on the counter. She poured the two cokes into the red and green glasses and the water into the blue. the coffee machine gave off a buzz and she poured that too. She went to grab a tray but Kakashi pushed off the counter.

"Here, I'll help."

She smiled "Thanks."

"Before we go back out I have a question for you."

That took her off guard "Shoot."

"How can you live in a small town?"

She smiled "Time here passes at a different pace. Nice and slow, which is my pace half of the time. It's just easier and I know most of the people, which makes easier to find them when necessary."

Kakashi only nodded and grabbed two of the glasses and made his way out of the kitchen with Sakura in tow. She set down the coffee mug in front of Asuma and the green glass down in front of Gai. Kakashi gave Genma his and then sat with his own on the loveseat. They all sipped at their drinks as Sakura watched. The silence was comfortable, but it was itching at Sakura as to why they were here and if it had anything to do with the radio earlier. Finally she cleared her throat and everyone looked over to her.

"Why are you guys here?"

They looked at one another before Asuma sighed and placed his coffee mug on one of the coasters that adorned the coffee table. Others followed suit and turned their attention to her. Sakura felt her cheeks turning pink as she felt their gazes upon her. She nervously twitched with an end of her hair by twirling it around her finger. No one said anything at first, but it was Asuma who spoke first.

"Sakura...we have an offer to make you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it's something we hope you will consider very carefully." Genma said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Does it have anything to do with the song on the radio earlier?"

"Yes. This is an offer all of us have discussed and felt that you might enjoy and benefit from." Asuma said.

"Guys please, quit beating around the bush. What's going on, what do you want to ask me?"

Kakashi sighed "Sakura...would you like to join the band, be a member of Twisted?"

Sakura felt as though she had been hit by a train, join the band? Was he being serious? She felt her breathing become uneven and her hands began to shake. She peered up at them through her bangs that had fallen into her face.

"Is this your idea of a sick and cruel joke?"

The question caught the four men by surprise.

"Sakura what do you mean?" Gai asked.

"I mean, are you guys just preying on my dream? Making me an offer so I can get up and embarrass myself in front of millions of people?"

Kakashi's eyes gleamed sharply "Sakura! Remember just last week? Remember how much the crowd had loved you?"

"Yes." she said quietly.

"Then how can you sit there and ask us if this a joke? Of course it isn't. We are offering you the chance to see the world, share your voice with the world with people who will want to hear it." Asuma said.

Sakura couldn't believe that this was real. Her chance for her dream to come true for real. She looked up from her lap and gazed into the eyes of each of the guys sitting around her. She couldn't find one false intention in any of their eyes and that made tears mist her eyes because they were offering her a real chance to go out and share her voice and her music with people. She stood.

"I'll be right back. I need to be alone a minute."

She bolted up the stairs and into her bathroom. Closing and locking the door she leaned her back against it and slid down until she was sitting. She began to cry as she rested her face in her arms. She knew now that this couldn't be real, things like this didn't happen, not to people such as her. Lifting her face from her arms, she wiped away the tears with shaky fingers and sniffled. She ran her hand over the fabric of the shirt on her left side, over the cuts that she knew rested there. People like her, broken and damaged don't have things like this happen. But sure enough four men sat downstairs waiting, offering her the chance of a lifetime. Sniffling again she stood and made her way to the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. Picking up her brush she dragged it through her hair, watching the slightly tangled become silky again. Placing the brush down she looked at the drawer to her right, knowing what rested there. Sliding the drawer open slightly she lifted the blade up, watching the light glint off of it. Lifting her top hesitantly, she thought about the chance she was being offered. She wanted this chance, she wanted it so bad.

"I'm taking it." she whispered.

She heard steps outside her door, entering her room, and she froze.

"Sakura?" it was Asuma.

"I'll be right there." she called out.

Quickly she lifted her shirt and gazed at the healing cuts, although some where already scabbing over. She knew she shouldn't, she knew it, but something inside was egging her on. A hidden pain that was telling her that in some way she deserved this, deserved this penance for not being good enough for Sasuke. Placing the blade once again against her skin she only moved it slightly and blood dribbled from the cut, falling into the sink and a few managed to hit the floor.

"Sakura?"

"Coming!"

She quickly grabbed toilet paper and clotted it. It wasn't deep so the bleeding stopped fast and she hurriedly rinsed the blood from the sink and tried to get the ones on the floor by hurrying and throwing the crumpled fabric into the wastebasket. Washing her face she dried it quickly and opened the door and there stood a concerned Asuma and she plastered on a semi real smile and gave him a look.

"What are you doing up here?"

He stared at her, taking her in "We were worried. You were taking so long."

"I was just thinking. Don't worry."

He only raised an eyebrow and moved out of her way and she walked past him. She heard him following her and soon they arrived downstairs where the others were pacing around anxiously. Kakashi was the only one still sitting, only this time he was leaning forward, his chin rested on the back of one of his hands, the other dangling between his legs. Gai was bouncing around, looking at everything and Genma was pacing from each picture to the next. Asuma cleared his throat and the snapped to attention.

"Have a seat...again." Sakura said.

They all sat and stared at Sakura. She felt their gazes on her and she felt a blush rising to her cheeks and she bent her head. She sat on the big black sofa again and placed her hands in her lap and picked her head up. All four sets of eyes were on her as she opened her mouth to begin.

"I have made my decision."

All four males leaned forward slightly more and had their ears perked to attention. She looked at each of their faces and knew that every single one of them wanted her in the band, all of them wanted her to share her talent. It wasn't just something so they could have more fans, they actually wanted her, although she couldn't understand why. Right now she wasn't going to ask any questions, she wanted to tell them her decision.

"I'll do it."

**There you are my dear readers!! I am working on the next chapter and I hope to get it out soon. I thank all of you for your kind reviews, they mean so much to me. I have no idea how to thank you all except to get the next chapter out as soon as humanly possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you are looking forward **


	9. Chapter 9

**-shiftly eyes- I was baaaaad. I couldn't stand not typing as fast as I normally do and I was going crazy. I'm typing when I shouldn't be, but oh well. My arm is where I can at least move my fingers without too much trouble so I thought that I would get the next chapter out to all of you, despite my doctor's wishes. And if you all haven't noticed I am not the world's greatest listener lol. Anyways here is the chapter just for you guys ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot and this bruised arm...ew. Hope you don't hate my pic of me that I put up.**

**Rating: M**

All four males' eyes widened in complete surprise at the answer of approval from her lips. She looked each one of them in the eyes, slowly from Gai all the way to to the pair that she could barely meet...Kakashi's. He looked at her as though she had just answered his secret dreams and the thought of that made her blush, slowly creeping into her cheeks. She raised a hand and brushed her bangs back and tucked them behind her ears, giving them a smile this time that felt real to her. She felt the cut, the pain, from her new addition and felt utterly foolish for having even done such a thing. Here she was being offered her dream, a chance to sing and travel with her favorite band, and all she could think of was pain and the need to release it. She wanted to stop, but she didn't know how. But for now all she could do was put on her smile and take this chance that was dangling in front of her face.

"You'll do it?" Genma asked, maing sure he had heard correctly.

She nodded once more "Yes."

All four of them looked at one another and smiles erupted on their faces. Of course Gai's was the largest and was accompianed by the tears of joy. This time, instead of rolling her eyes, she smiled and stood and hugged the man. Gai was temporarily startled but he recovered quickly and she felt his arms come around her as he hugged her. She pulled back and saw that the others were smiling in their own little way, but were also shocked the the annoying man had elicited a hug from Sakura. She saw this and smiled and made her way to the Genma and hugged him, as well as Asuma next. Taken aback at this surprise they barely managed to hug her in return. She moved to the last person and stopped to think for a moment before sticking out her hand. She heard the others snicker behind her back, but she was just trying to be polite. Kakashi looked at the hand for a moment before taking in gingerly in his and shaking her hand.

"But I have one condition."

The smiles fell from their faces as the looked at her. She saw them look worridly at one another before turning all their attention back to her and opening their slightly hesitant ears to her request. Her face was completely serious and she could sense thier worry so she eased her face back into a smile.

"I want Ino to come with me."

As soon as the words had left her lips she could feel the tension in the room easing. Their looks of worry turned to smiles as they gazed upon her with apparent reflief. She knew they must have thought that she was going to make some absolutely ludicrous demand and she had to giggle internally at that. She watched as all of them turned their eyes to Kakashi, who appeared amused by the request, but not displeased. The lone eye stared straight into hers, searching for something that she had no idea what. She looked hopefully to him and she saw a small smile appearing in an outline on his mask. She watched in happiness as she nodded his head up and down. Her smile could only grow wider as she laughed and let out a small squeal of joy. She made to grab the phone to tell Ino the good news, but Genma's hand beat her to the small device.

"I'll tell her. You go figure out what you are going to want to take. You are a woman so I know it takes awhile to choose, good thing you have about two weeks."

Sakura just blinked for a minute before smacking his arm with only a bit of her strength and enjoyed watching him wince and pull his arm away. She turned on her heel and made her way back towards the stairs and began her ascent back to her room. She heard footsteps following her slowly, but she didn't care at the moment, right now she just wanted to get away and look at her room. She entered her room and began to look around at all of the things she had in her possession. She knew that she couldn't possibly take it all and that she had to chose a few things. She hated to admit it but Genma was right, she would need two weeks just to figure this out. She sighed as she made her way back out into the hallway and pulled out a large rose red suitcase adnd rolled it into her bedroom and plopped it on the cherry bedcovers. Unzipping it she flipped the lid open and began to survey the amount of room she had.

She sighed "This is going to take awhile.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Two weeks later Sakura stood at her bed. dressed in a black jeans with a deep pink tank top on and her hair pulled back into a clip and her nags falling out, with the suitcase still popped open, but this time clothes filled it to the brim and she still needed to fit her hygene products into it. She chewed on her thumbnail thoughtfully and stared into the piles of clothes. She didn't have much longer becuase the guys were downstairs waiting for her and she had to hurry because they were scheduled to leave in twenty minutes. She didn't hear the loud footsteps on the stairs.

"You might want a little bigger than that." a voice said from behind her.

Sakura jumped and whirled around, her black sandals leaving marks, to see Kakashi standing in her doorway, leaning against the door jam. Her heart began pounding as she looked at him, and her stomach was twisting itself into knots over and over again. She didn't understand what this man was doing to her, but the strange part was that she didn't mind in the least. But she doubted that this man would accept her. But she couldn't help but wonder if he would accept her.

"That's not very nice you know."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Sneaking up on people while their back is turned."

She heard his quiet chuckle and turned away from him and back to her suitcase. Before she even had time to think two hard, warm arms enclosed around her from behind and wrapped themselves around her shoulders. Sakura went rigid from the surprise and her mind was confused; she hadn't even heard him move. The two arms around her loosened themselves and she felt rough but tender hands on her shoulders as they turned her around to face him. Soon she was looking up into his eye and she felt the slow creep of a blush in her pale cheeks.

"Can I help you?" she managed to force out of her throat.

"When do I get that hug I was denied two weeks ago?" his eye twinkled.

Her blush deepened "I-"

She was cut off as the arms encircled her and brought her to his chest. A small gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she gently collided with his hard chest, white hot fire surging throughout her body, leaving her arms and legs tingling with the after shock.. The arms wrapped tightly around her, and unconsciously she brought her arms up and circled his waist. Her mind was in shock, that she couldn't actually be hugging him...again. She felt his chest rumble and she realized that he was chuckling, she pushed herself away and looked up at his face. A smile outline was very apparent through his mask as he let her go.

"Feel better?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Much actually."

She rolled her eyes "Why don't you make yourself useful and grab my toothbrush and things out of the bathroom."

His eye widened slightly, but said "Ok, but first I need to use that facility"

She rolled her eyes again "Sure. Just remember to flush."

**-Kakashi-**

As he enetered her bathroom he flipped on the light and looked around at the small bathroom. The counter was a pristine white as were the walls and the other things in it. The rug was a deep dark pink and the cover on top of the toilet seat was a fuzzy pink. He rolled his eyes and gave a huge mental sigh as he was reduced to going to the bathroom in a toilet with a fuzzy pink cover. He quickly did his business and flushed. He moved to where he was in front of the mirror and started his search for the items that Sakura had indicated.

"You'll find a bag for the toothbrush and tootpaste in the drawer to the left!" Sakura called.

He looked at the closed door with a mixture of curiousity and wonder at how she was able to read his thoughts. He opened the drawer to the left and saw a see through black bag and pulled it out. At the front of her drawer he found her toothbrush that was black and her toothpaste not far from it. Putting those two things in the bag he closed the drawer and opened the one to the right. There he saw dental floss and a comb and a brush, he dropped the comb.

"Damn." he cursed.

He bent down to pick it up, but couldn't find it. He placed the bag on the counter and bent down to get on his hands and knees. He found the comb under the small ledge at the bottom of the stand the counter was on. He reached his hand under and felt his fingers close around the comb and was about to pull it out when a dull red blotch caught his eye. Pulling the comb out he reached up and placed it on the counter and then brought his hand back down and reached out and touched the red blotch. Standing back up he looked at his thumb and brought it to his nose. He could smell the faintest smell of salt and rust. His eyes shut as he tried to place the smell and they shot open when he figured out what it indeed was: blood.

"How did this get here?" he whispered.

Grabbing a tissue from the box on the back of the toilet he wiped his finger off and placed the comb into the bag and zipped it shut. He was about to slam the drawer shut when a glint caught a small silver object that was trying to hide under a pink washcloth. He reached into the drawer and gingerly moved the washcloth aside and his wouth dropped open when he saw the small razor blade. He looked from the door back to blade, his mind not quite sure what to make of this. Picking it up he examined it and saw flecks of a dull red on the edge of the blade. Shutting his eyes, his mind began to wonder. Suddenly the door opened.

**-Sakura-**

She grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

"Hey I was wondering what was taking so-" she stopped.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of Kakahsi with her blade in-between his thumb and forefinger. He rmind began racing as she tried to come up with a fast explanation, she didn't want him to know this about her. She didn't want him to know what she had done to herself, he wouldn't be able to understand. Her hand tightened on the doorknob as she looked up at him.

"Sakura what is this?"

A story popped into her mind "So you found my broken blade?"

"Huh?"

"My razor broke so I threw the blade in there. The casing is in there too if you would like to see."

"No that's ok, but why don't we throw this away?"

"Fine." she turned and closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door had clicked shut behind her, she rested her back upon the door. That was one thing she had not expecting him to find that in her drawer, she thought she had hidden it better than that. She hadn't touched it in two weeks, which she was really proud of, but she still didn't want anyone to see it or to know what she had done to herself. A single tear fell down her cheek and she furiously wiped it away, that would be her last tear that she ever shed on this subject. Walking away from the door she waited patiently by her bed when Kakahsi finally came out with her bag of things and her hair care products along with her make up. Taking them from his hands she put them in the case and to her dispair the suitcase would not shut. Her face was a mask of concentration as she gazed over the suitcase. Finally she gave up and turned to Kakashi and pointed to the case.

"Sit."

His eye widened slowly "What?"

"Sit." she repeated.

Shaking his head slightly he crossed the short distance between them and looked down at the suitcase it disbelief. He looked back to her face and saw the unbending will in her eyes and finally surrendered to this display of muscle in the wrong way. He sat his ass on the suitcase and Sakura ran around quickly and zipped up the suitcase, smiling as she did so.

"All done." she smiled.

He glared at her playfully as he made a big show of getting up as if she had asked the world of him. She smiled as she held back a small giggle behind the hand she had placed to her lips. He smiled at her and she felt her heart leap at the sight. She placed a hand to her heart in surprise and let out a small gasp, but to her relief Kakashi had not noticed. She let her gaze fall downward as her hand lowered itself back to her side and her head was bent. She wasn't sad, she didn't feel that at all. What she felt was an unsteadiness when she was around Kakashi, but it wasn't frightening. It was strangely comforting and she wasn't sure how to approach that or even if she should. She wanted so badly to tell him what she had felt everytime she touched him or brushed against him...but would he listen or even care?

"Sakura..."

Her head snapped up "Yes?"

"It's time."

She let out a deep breath and picked her head up and held it high "Let's go."

Before she could grab it, Kakashi had taken the handle of her suitcase and was carrying it towards her bedroom door. She didn't bother protesting because she knew that it would do no good. He was out the bedroom door and she stood in the doorway and looked back one last time. Clicking the light off she closed the door and stopped just before she had to make the descent down the stairs. Taking a deep breath she took the forst step and as she descended she watched as the scene below filled her sight. Ino was sitting on the couch, her stuff already loaded, talking and laughing with Genma. Asuma was having an animatied conversation with Gai and Kakashi was probably out loading the suitcase. Ino was the first to spot her and jumped up, pulling Genma along for the ride. Gai and Asuma stopped and stared as she finished her descent and stood at the bottom.

"Alright, let's go." Asuma said and pulled Gai towards the door.

Genma and Ino followed right behind them and Sakura was the last one out. She took one last long look at her home, the place she was leaving. Reaching behind the door she clicked the lock into place and then placed her hand on the door knob. A gentle hand was on her shoulder and she looked up to see no one there, it was as if someone were telling her to let go. Taking courage from this she pulled the door closed and heard it snap shut. She was leaving this life for a new one, one she hoped she would fit into. Turning to face the bus she saw all four males standing out in front of the bus, waiting for her, all smiling. Kakashi came forward and held a single hand out. She looked into his eye and saw that it was creased in a smile.

"Come on." he whispered.

She reached out her hand and placed it in his, trusting him. He pulled her towrds the bus where all the smiles had grown and they all bowed jokingly as she borded the bus and took a seat next to Ino, who couldn't look happier. Asuma pulled the door shut and gave their driver the signal. The bus lurched into motion and Sakura waced good-bye to her home and stared forward to the new life that was waiting for her.

**To be Continued...**

**There you are my lovlies! I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun writing it even though my arm is throbbing. I don't care about the pain you guys are worth it, all of you. The next chapter will be out soon and it will contain Sakura's first professional performace^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok my lovlies I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like ever, I am finally sitting down to write out this chapter!!! I have just been so busy with my life and the best news ever is that my arm is way back to normal!! ^-^ What has taken me the longest is finding song choices for Kakashi and Sakura. I hope these ones suit you guys, since I love them!!**

**Song Choice for Kakashi- The Wind Blows- All-American Rejects(one of my faves ^-^)**

**Song Choice for Sakura- It Ends Tonight (another one of my faves)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Naruto or the lyrics to the songs I have chosen for the characters. I only own the plot....wait that means I own something ^-^**

**Rating: M**

**-Couple of Weeks Later-**

Sakura looked out from behind one of the metal pillars that seperated her from the growing audience and the safe feeling backstage. Her hand, which was playing with the ends of her black tank top that had pink strips running horizontally across it. Her blue jean shorts suddenly felt tight and her heart was pounding at the sight of all those people that she would be facing, in the growing evening.

"I have to sing a solo in front of that?" she whispered to herself.

She quickly pulled herself back and walked quickly back to the bus, that she shared with Kakashi and Asuma ( Gai and Genma were on the other bus), parked behind the stage. Yanking open the door and slamming it shut behind her, she made her way to the back of the bus where her bed was all the way back. She sank onto the bed, clutching her stomach, as butterflies danced in her stomach and worked their way up her throat. She grabbed her black cased pillow and buried her face deeply into it.

"Sakura?" came Kakashi's voice.

She didn't lift her face as she heard his footsteps getting closer she just curled herself deeper into her bed and pillow. The door to her room slid open and silence followed as she felt his eyes on her and she was sure that those eyes were questioning ones. She rolled over onto her side, away from him and his questioning eyes. She was nervous, very nervous and she wasn't sure that she could handle all those people out there staring at her. She didn't want to go out there, but she knew that Kakashi would make her.

"Sakura?"

"I'm scared..." she whispered.

He barely heard her, but he heard her "What are you scared of Sakura? They are just people."

She turned back to face him "This is my first time doing this Kakashi...you don't get it...it's like stagefright for me all over again."

He moved from his place in the doorway to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Sakura look at me."

She let her gaze roam up to his eye where he was staring at her with a gentle stern look. She took in his appearence of his black muscle shirt and faded torn blue jeans and she knew that he had on his black boots. She knew that she was being silly and that she would get over it in the future, but at the moment her stage fright was so intense that it had her knees shaking. She couldn't look at him any longer and her gaze once again fell to her black comforter. She felt a hand gently place itself under her chin and lift her face up slowly and once again her gaze met his.

"Is this actually coming from the girl who wowed the crowd only weeks ago?"

"Yes..." she whispered.

"Now come on, I'll be there right with you and so will all the other guys. We are there for you and plus you really need to let them see you. You are a member of Twisted now, so go out there and show them."

Sakura could not help but smile as she heard these wordsm but also stared in wonder of how highly he thought of her and her ability. She watched as he stood from the bed and held out his hand to her. She sat up on the bed and threw her legs over the edge and looked at the hand. She knew that when she took it, she would probably feel better and that is just what she did. With a smile on her face she reached out her own hand and clasped his firmly. Smiling himself he pulled her up and waited for her to steady herself. She watched him reach out and pluck a tissue from the shelf next to her bed. She closed her eyes as he wiped her smeared make up gently from her cheeks.

"Much better." he smiled.

She let out a small giggle and followed him when he motioned her forward and out of the parked bus. She stopped at the door, looking down at the short three steps she had to take before she would officially be with the band Twisted. Her hands gripped the edges of the door jam and her knuckles turned white. She saw Kakashi walking away and then freeze and turn back to her. He motioned her forward again and she could see the reassuring smile through his mask. She slowly let go of the door jam and put one foot out the door. Her heeled bot made a click against the metal step. She stepped down onto the next step, another click. Once more she stepped and another click was heard, but louder this time in her ears. Finally her feet hit the gravel and she knew that she could not turn back now. She began walking toward the waiting Kakashi who was smiling.

"About time you caught up." he teased.

"Shush." she teased with a nervous smile.

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close in a friendly hug. Her heart began to beat faster at the simple gesture and she was afraid that he would notice. She knew that she shouldn't love the feeling of his arm on her bare skin, or the fact that he was this close to her. She mentally shook her head, this was just a friendly gesture, not one of love. Although she wished ever so much that he would like her more than the friend he had made out of her, but she knew that that would not happen. She may be in love with him, but she was so sure that he wasn't in love with her. She knew that she wasn't good enough for this man, the one who was changing her life, making her dreams come true...but there was one dream that would never come true and she was sure that it was breaking her heart piece by piece. Kakashi stopped at the bottom of the backstage stairs and turned back to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something when he was alomost immeaditly interrupted.

"There you are! Come on Kakashi you are on in five minutes!" Hinata fussed.

He looked from Hinata back to her and she knew that he wanted to say one last thing to her, but there just wasn't the time. He grabbed the mic from Hinata and made his way to his spot, waiting for his time to enter. She watched him leave and she knew that after the first song he would introduce her. The butterflies erupted again and she was about to run when she felt a warm hands on her shoulder. She looked up and Asuma was standing there with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Nervous?" he asked.

She nodded mutely.

"You'll be fine, don't worry."

With that he left her and took his guitar and tuned it quickly. She watched the others take their spots and she took her own spot just off stage, waiting for the moment that would make or break her with the crowd today. She looked over and saw the crew setting up a piano that she would need for the beginning of her song. Hinata would be playing it as she began and then would go back stage, back to where she made sure everything ran smoothly. HInata handed her a mic which she clutched to her chest and smiled back when Hinata offered one. The crowd went wild when Kakashi came out and did his normal playful banter, and Sakura hoped that he would take forever. But alas he was quick this time and soon enough Genma started a beat and the others joined in and Kakashi brought his mouth to the mic.

"**I've got to breathe**

**You can't take that from me**

**Cause it's all that you left that's mine**

**You had to leave**

**And that's all I can see**

**But you told me your love was blind**

**There are times**

**You're so impossible that I should sign a waiver**

**And you will find**

**Someone worth walking on when you ask me to go**

**(Chorus)**

**I'll leave when the wind blows**

**Take a breath and there it goes**

**I'll be outside of your window**

**I'll pass by but I'll go slow**

**I'll leave when the wind blows**

**There was a day**

**You threw our love away**

**Then you passed it to someone new**

**You wanna stay**

**But since you wanna play**

**We can finally say we're through**

**There are times you're so impossible and you ask me to go..."**

Kakashi stood there, hands on the stand as he sang and she saw that all the people were either mouthing the words or swaying back in forth to his voice. Her heart began to beat faster as his voice continued.

**"(Chorus)**

**I'll leave when the wind blows**

**Take a breath and there it goes**

**I'll be outside of your window**

**I'll pass by but I'll go slow**

**I'll leave when the wind blows**

**You can scream there's just echoes**

**Pass outside of your window**

**You'll be sad that you let me go**

**I'll leave but just know**

**As I lay in solitude**

**Oh what's a boy supposed to do**

**I shake the very thought of you**

**Me together, I remember**

**Late nights when I stayed up late**

**All I do is wait and wait**

**Your never coming home to me**

**That's the hardest thing to see**

**I got to breathe**

**You can't take that from me**

**We can finally say we're through**

**(Chorus)**

**I'll leave when the wind blows**

**Take a breath and there it goes**

**I'll be outside of your window**

**I'll pass by but I'll go slow**

**I'll leaven when the wind blows**

**You can scream there's just echoes**

**Pass outside of your window**

**You'll be sad that you let me go**

**On every face you'll ever know**

**And everywhere you ever go**

**You'll feel when the wind blows..."**

Kakashi finished and the crowd went wild. He stood there smiling as he waited for the crowd to settle down so he could bring her out. He looked over at her and asked the question with his eyes. She nodded and he returned it as he turned back to the crowd and brought the mic from the stand to his lips.

"Ok everyone, as you know we recently added a new band member to Twisted."

"Whoo!" the crowd screamed.

He smiled "She's here now and she will be performing a song for you, her solo, and you can let her know what you think. Now she's a little nervous so how about some applause for her?"

The crowd responded with a loud uproar and a smile came to her face. She looked out and Kakashi was clapping along with the crowd as was the rest of the group. She pulled herself together and took the first step and her legs carried her to the center of the stage, next to Kakashi. She saw HInata take her place at the piano and she nodded to her. Hinata began to play the first notes and Sakura began to sing, pulling her courage from nowhere.

_**"Your subtleties, they strangle me.**_

_**I can't explain my self at all.**_

_**And all the wants and all the needs,**_

_**All i don't want to need at all**_

_**they won't start breathin'**_

_**my minds unweavin**_

_**maybe it's best you leave me alone**_

_**A weight is lifted on this evenin'**_

_**I give the final blow**_

_**when darkness turns to light**_

_**it ends tonight, it ends tonight**_

_**A fallen star, at least i fall alone**_

_**I can explain what you can't explain**_

_**you're findin' things**_

_**that ya didn't know**_

_**i look at you with such distain**_

_**they won't start breathin'**_

_**my minds unweavin'**_

_**maybe it's best you leave me alone**_

_**A weight is lifted on this evenin'**_

_**I give the final blow..."**_

Sakura opened her eyes and let her voice go, watching the crowd respond and she was actually surprised to see smiles of approval. People were giving her thumbs up and jumping up and down in excitement. Sakura began to smile as she sang and she knew now that she shouldn't have been nervous in the first place and that it was silly to have been so nervous. She sneaked a peak over at Kakashi whoi was smiling very big beneath his mask and gave her a secret thumbs up that she was sure only she could see.

_**"When darkness turns to light**_

_**it ends tonight, it ends tonight**_

_**just a little inside won't make this right it's too late to fight it ends tonight it ends tonight**_

_**now i'm on my own side**_

_**it's better than bein' on your side**_

_**it's my fault when you're blind**_

_**it's better than seeing thru your eyes**_

_**all these thoughts locked inside**_

_**now youre the first to know**_

_**when darkness turns to light**_

_**it ends tonight, it ends tonight**_

_**just a little inside won't make this right it's too late to fight**_

_**it ends tonight**_

_**it ends whendarkness turns to light**_

_**it ends tonight, it ends tonight**_

_**just a little inside won't make this right it's too late to fight**_

_**it ends tonight it ends tonight**_

_**tonight, inside**_

_**when darkness turns to light**_

_**it ends tonight"**_

Sakura finished and the crowd screamed in approval and Sakura felt her spirit soaring. Arms wrapped around her in a warm hug and she realized that it was Kakashi, congratulating her. She returned the hug which elicited many more cheers from the crowd. He pulled back and motioned for her to take a bow, which she did, while blushing her cheeks scarlet. Her bangs fell into her face and at the moment she knew she had found a place where she could be comfortable, maybe not home, but a place.

"Now we can finish the show." Kakashi said.

So the show went on and they had so much fun, making the crowd laugh and apart of the show. When the finally said good-bye they were hurried backstage, cheers still being heard. Sakura joined Kakashi in the walk back to their bus where she made her way back to her room and grabbed her things for a shower. When she turned around she bumped into Kakashi which startled her.

"Oops sorry." he smiled.

"Not a problem."

She made her way past him and made it to the bathroom when she heard him call her name. She turned back to him and looked at him and was surprised to see the look she had seen earlier when he had wanted to tell her something. Maybe now she would find out what it was. She saw him struggling.

"What is it?" she asked.

He looked at her "Good job tonight."

She smiled and closed the door. Once it was shut tears formed in her eyes, tears of disappointment, See that is what she loved about showers, no once could tell she was crying.

**Alright my lovlies that is it for this chapter. I am woking on the next where I am planning to make things better, I promise! Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is a treat! A new chapter the next day! Now I bet the ending if that last chapter confused some of you just a little. I am hoping that in this next chapter I can make it just a little more clear and convey what I am hoping to get out there. This chapter will be more of Sakura's memories of Sasuke and Kakahsi's feelings in the dark of thie night on the bus. I hope that you all will enjoy it ^-^.**

_Italics-Dream/ Memory_

**Disclaimer: I actually own nothing this time, no characters,,,,,well the plot yes, but that hardly counts for anything lol.**

**Rating: M**

Pain was pounding in Sakura's heart as she stood there under the steady stream of water that poured down on her head and down her body. Her wet hair hung limply in front of her face as she leaned forward against the wall of the shower. Tears were still falling and still mixing with the water, but her sobs were silent, she didn't want Kakashi to hear. Pushing herself up into an upright position she pushed her soaked hair from her face and twisted it with both hands and wrung it out and tossed it behind her back. She raised her eyes to the falling water, feeling the slight yet soothing sting as it hit her face. Soon the water began to lose its warmth and she switched off the water, but for a moment did not move. Her tears had faded with the water, now she just felt cold and numb. Opening the door she reached out and took one of the fluffy white towels and began to dry herself. After she had done that she slipped on a black pair of boy shorts underwear and a black sports bra. Pulling on her pink sweatpants and black mid-riff top, then picked up the towel and began scrubbing her hair. A gentle knock sounded upon the door and was followed by a worried voice that belonged to Kakashi.

"Sakura? Are you alright in there?"

She opened the door "Yes, I was just finishing up."

"Oh, you were just in there for so long..."

She smiled as she slipped past him and took the short walk that carried her to the back of the bus to her room. She heard him follow her so she left her bedroom door open and she sat on the edge of her bed. She smiled when she felt the weight of his body bend the bed as he took a spot behind her. She and Kakashi had developed a really close friendship and she knew that he would ask for her brush next. He was so good to her and she felt horrible for wishing for more when she was so sure that he felt nothing but a sister like love for her. She saw his hand reach up and take her brush from the shelf and soon the bristles were running through her hair and she almost moaned at the pleasure it brought, but he kept herself in check. She felt the tangles become smooth as Kakashi just kept brushing and brushing. Finally he placed the brush back on its self and handed her a hair tie, which she used to pull her hair back into a downwards ponytail.

"Anything else that I can help you with?" he asked.

"My neck is killing me," she said as she kneaded her own fingers into her flesh, "But don't worry about it."

A rough hand knocked hers away and two took its place. The strong hands kneaded deep into her muscles and she felt the knots popping one by one with each thrust of his thumbs. Her head fell forward as his agile hands worked their magic and she heard him let out a low chuckle.

"Are you enjoying this Sakura?"

"Mhmm." she near moaned.

This time he let out a loud, yet melodious laugh that was music to her ears. This man was so blessed that no matter what he said or whatever sound he made sounded like music. Soon the hands came to a stop and her neck was buzzing with new pleasure. She felt him scoot back on the bed and she turned to face him. He had changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt that hung loosely on him. His headband was gone and his hair was falling into his eyes, and she saw the scar that ran along his left eye, but he kept the eye closed. She knew of the accident long ago that had cost him the life of his best friend Obito when they had gotten into a very fatal car crash. Kakashi had somehow survived, but Obito didn't. To save his eye, they used one of Obito's which was a very red color. She knew this because of all she had read on this man, but she said nothing or asked nothing because it was his business, not hers.

"How's your stomach?" he asked.

"Better. As soon as I started singing it was like I had done this a million times."

"Amazing isn't it? That feeling?"

"Yes. I'm not so nervous anymore. I think I can do this."

"I knew you could Sakura."

She blushed as she let her gaze travel downwards so that he couldn't see it. She heard a soft chuckle and the blush deepened, turning her face very scarlet. She knew that she couldn't let him see this so she turned back around and her feet hit the carpet of her room. She heard him laugh and the bed shifted as he stood. She looked up when his bare feet appeared in her downward vision. He was smiling down at her as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up. Her heart began beating faster, pounding harshly against her rib cage. He pulled her into an embrace, a tight one at that. Her arms wrapped around his waist in a numb shock. He pulled away and smiled once more at her.

"That was for a job well done tonight."

She smiled back and watched as he let himself out and to the room just next door to hers. She sank down onto the bed and her arms were tingling and she hated to admit it, but her nipples were hard. Her heart beat was beginning to slow back down to its normal pace and her ribs ached from the pounding they had taken. She closed the door and locket it with the simple switch and sat back down on the bed. Soon she felt the bus lurch into motion and she knew they were off to where they were going to play next. She switched off her light and slipped beneath the covers of her bed and snuggled deep down into them. Soon in the darkness she fell into a deep slumber and into her dreams, although she had gone to sleep happy, the dream did not reflect that.

**-Kakashi-**

Kakashi lay on his bed, hands folded behind his head, relaxing as he felt the road pass beneath him. He was thinking of Sakura and earlier that evening. He had wanted to tell her his feeling for her, but no time had seemed right. He tried before the show, but was interrupted by Hinata and the fact that he had had only five minutes before he was due to go on. He had watched her smile as he had ascended the stairs and disappeared behind the stage.

"Sakura..."

He remembered how smooth her skin had been when he had pulled her to him that night in all those hugs. Her skin had been like silk and he kept imaging the nights when he may finally be able to tell her his feelings, and that maybe she would accept him. But he was sure that all she felt for him was maybe a brotherly love, but nothing beyond that. He wanted to tell her so bad what he felt, but a fear kept him from doing so and bad timing did also. His fear was that if he put himself out there, that he would get hurt again, and he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with something like that so soon again. Kurenai had been ruthless in her method, but it had indeed broken his hear. He could tell Sakura was different, but the fear still lingered. He heard noises coming from Sakura's room and they sounds like tears. Worried he arose from bed and out to her door.

"Sakura?" he knocked softly.

No answer came. He scratched his head and made his way back to bed and to his thoughts of Sakura. He loved her, that he knew, but did she love him? That was the question that he needed answered, but he was still to unsure to ask. He rolled over and rolled into darkness and finally into a light sleep.

**-Sakura-**

_Nightmare_

_"Sakura...come here."_

_Sasuke was sitting on his bed in his room, motioning her with a hand as pale as the winter snow. Sakura looked around the room and smiled at the face that he had cleaned it up for their study date. He was wearing black jeans with a navy blue t-shirt that clung to his broad chest. His ebony hair fell into his face as he smiled at her with his seductive smile. She melted at the smile, and it was also because of that smile that they had made out many a times in the closet in the hallway. He was motioning her forward with the finger now and she knew this meant a very special treat before their study session. She wore a pleated blue skirt with a pink tank top and heeled sandals. She slipped the sandals off and slid onto the bed and into Sasuke's broad arms._

_"You are lovely Sakura."_

_She blushed and the kiss on her lips caught her by surprise, but she melted into it and soon she had been swept back and her head rested on his pillow and he towered above her, lips still on hers. Their lips met and broke and their tongues intertwined, but something was different this time that she noticed. He was more urging this time and his hands were wondering and caressing whereas they had never done that before. His hands pinched her nipples through her shirt and she jerked at the painful sensation. She ignored it as his kisses continued. But his hands slid down her stomach and to the hem of her shirt and slipped underneath. As soon as his hands clamped down on her breasts she jerked away from this kiss._

_"Sasuke!" she almost shrieked._

_He pressed his lips back to hers, ravishing her , and she knew now that he wanted something that she wasn't ready to give. Her hands pushed against his chest and she pushed as hard as she could, but he wouldn't budge. Tears began to leak from her eyes and sparkled down her cheeks. He ripped his lips away and grabbed her wrists while straddling her hips. He pinned her arms above her head where she heard metal clinking against the wire headboard. Metal cuffs clinked around her wrists and restrained her while leaving her body unprotected._

_"There we are Sakura." he said in a sickly sweet voice._

_"HELP!"_

_"You can scream all you like Sakura...no one will hear you and no one is home here."_

_Her mind went numb as did her body. No one was there to save her and no one was there to even hear her cries. There was only Sasuke and his evil ways and fresh tears poured out. She watched his hand as it reached into his stand drawer and he pulled out a pair of scissors. Her eyes went wide as he placed them at the hem of her shirt and jerked them upwards. Her shirt ripped apart revealing her white cotton bra. His eyes lingered at her contained breasts and she swore she could see drooling. He placed the scissors at the center of her bra and gave a tiny snip. The bra broke apart and her breasts were free into the open air, which was cool enough that her nipples rose into peaks almost immediately. He chucked the scissors aside and reached out and grabbed he breasts rudely in his hands and squeezed. Pain seared through Sakura's breasts and body at this movement and she tried to turn away, but the cuffs prevented her from doing so. All she could do was bear it as he kneaded roughly. Soon he lowered his greedy mouth and bit down hard._

_"AHH!" Sakura screamed in pain._

_His tongue worked the bud roughly between his teeth top of his mouth. Pain erupted with every move he made and when he was finished with one he moved to the other and pain started anew. Finally he tired of her breasts and he moved to her neck which he ravished, biting as though he were a vampire starving for blood, but had lost his fangs. She tried to scream but his mouth was so heavy on her neck that she could barely breathe. Finally he stopped and his gaze wondered to her lower region and Sakura's eyes widened and terror filled her._

_"No! Sasuke no!"_

_He grabbed the waistband of her skirt and yanked it down and threw it to the side, which left her in her black cotton panties. Sasuke eyed these greedily and lowered himself to where he was just between her thighs. He slipped her panties off and when his mouth hit her center she screamed. His tongue was rough like a cat's and was not forgiving as it lapped and probed and poked through her folds. She writhed and jolted trying to get away from him. Suddenly he stopped and she sighed with relief, but it soon turned to terror as she saw him unbuckle his belt and then unbutton his pants. He kicked them off and his boxers came off with them and she stared in horror at the flesh hanging before her, erect as a piece of oak. He positioned himself and drove right into her, tearing her maidenhead, causing her to scream bloody murder and a small amount of blood to flow. Sakura began to cry and plead with him to stop, but he paid her no mind. He drove into her mercilessly and she screamed the whole way, as if a rake had been jammed up there. At some point she stopped feeling and he stopped as he pulled himself out and released onto the floor. He rolled off of her, unlocked the handcuffs, and pushed her off the bed._

_"Get out of my house and never come back. We are done, as I have gotten what I wanted from you." _

_Sakura grabbed her panties, skirt, sandals and backpack and ran down the hall and out the door. She pulled her panties on and her skirt as she ran, and didn't bother with her shoes. Her breasts bobbed in the open night air and she tried her best to pull her shirt around herself, but all she felt was cold, numb pain._

Sakura woke from her nightmare in a cold sweat and ribs aching anew. Hair fell into her face, her ponytail had fallen out and her hair was spread around her shoulders and was streaming down her back. She slipped her top off over her head and peeled down the side of her bra and looked at the scars that marked her skin. She ran her fingers over the smooth skin where the cuts had healed.

"Sasuke..." she froze, tears coming to her eyes.

She may have loved him at one point and she knew that in someway she still did, why else would she have been jealous of Keiko? Tears began to fall as she remembered that night that he had taken the one thing she held dear and had been waiting to give him if he had indeed been the right man. But he had not wanted to wait and he took it from her, bruising her in the process and leaving her broken and her friends had to pick up the pieces. She remembered that she had ran to Ino's house and how Ino was enraged at the state of her best friend. She cleaned Sakura up and gave her a lift home, where Sakura started her cutting that night.

_Memory_

_Sakura stared into the mirror at her face, the face of a dirty girl. Her uterus was sore as hell and her body felt broken and abused. She wanted to punch the mirror, punch the girl that stared back at her. She was broken and damaged now, no man would want her. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a washcloth and her razor fell out of it and clattered onto the countertop. Sakura stared at it and picked it up in her numb fingers. She stared at the shining metal and the sharpness of the blades. She maneuvered a finger nail under one of the blades and popped it out of the case and it fell with a silent ping against the countertop. She picked it up and stared at it, her mind numbly going over all the possibilities of what she could do with this new tool. _

_"Hmm."_

_She pulled down her sweatpants and placed the blade against her hp. She felt the coolness of the metal against her skin, but when she pulled the blade across she felt nothing. Red welled up from the self inflicted gash. She grabbed her washcloth and pressed it to the wounds, but when the blood flowed she felt pain leaving her body. As if the magical red liquid, when it was spilt, it released her pain._

Sakura blinked as she came back from that memory and tears fell, staining her already dark comforter. She ran her hands through her hair and when they reached the back of her head she locked them there and bent her head against her knees. Sobs racked her body as the time of withheld pain poured out of her. Sobs retched themselves from her throat and she knew that Kakashi would hear her, but the strange thing was...she didn't care. Tears cascaded down her cheeks in torrents and she couldn't do anything to stop them. She heard movement in the room next to hers and feet hitting the floor and running quickly. Shortly there was a pounding on her door and a very worried and tired sounding Kakashi.

"Sakura," the door tried to move, "Sakura open the door!"

She made no move to open the door, all she could do was sit there. She heard him calling her name, pleading with her to open the door. Finally she heard a bang and she realized he was ramming the door. She heard a snap as the lock broke and the door opened revealing a sweating and now very awake Kakashi. Tears were still falling and she felt another sob escape her throat. She bent her head back down and away from him so that he at least didn't have to see her face. She felt her bed descend as new weight was placed upon it and strong steady arms wrap around her. She blinked in surprise, but after a minute of shock she buried her face in his shoulder and let her tears out. He said nothing, only rubbed her back and pulled her closer when the tears picked back up again. They sat there like that for what seemed like forever and finally he pulled away and lifted her face with a gentle hand.

"Sakura...what happened?"

**There you are my lovlies! A new chapter that has a bit of length to it and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little difficult for me to write since it has a rape scene in it, but I hope it is ok for all you readers. I hope that it gives you a bit more insight into Sakura and her "problem".**

**Much Love, HidinginDarkness a.k.a. Liz**


	12. Chapter 12

**And here is what you all have been waiting for!!! A new chapter after almost three months of waiting!!!**

**Pairing: Kakashi and Sakura**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my lack of sanity lol. I don't own The Ruins by Scott Smith (my most favoriest book ever!!!!!!!!!) All rights belong to Scott Smith, I am just using it to enhance Sakura's thoughts.**

Sakura kept her eyes down as more tears fell down her already flushed cheeks and another small sob escaped her lips. She felt his thumb as he slowly wiped the tears from her cheeks. He pulled his hand away and she felt the weight on the bed disappear and she heard the bathroom door open. She heard the faucet click on and then turn off and his footsteps approach. She lifted her face when she felt the bed descend again with weight and she could make out his for through her blurred eyes and she could make out the damp washcloth in his hand and then she understood. He placed it against her warm cheek and began to clean her face of the tears and she relished in the feeling off the cool cloth against her skin. After a few minutes she watched him set it down and he turned his attention back to her.

"Sakura...what happened?"

She sighed and her head hung again, but not in embarrassment this time...in shame. She didn't know how to tell Kakashi of her past and she didn't know if he would accept her if she did. This was something that she once she let it out she would never be able to take it back and she would never be able to change what might happen. She started slightly when his hand cupped her face and lifted it to gaze into his eyes. She looked at his face: the shocks of silver that were falling into his face, the onyx eye strained with worry and to her surprise his red one was open too and she could see the worry again. His mouth was set in a semi tight line as he gazed at her and she knew he was trying to figure out what was wrong. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Kakashi...this is something deep..."

"Sakura, you can tell me. You can trust me, I-" He stopped.

"Kakashi?"

"Nothing, just tell me. I'm always here for you, always an ear when you need it."

She let out a small and short laugh "It's not that I can't trust you Kakashi...I'm just not sure if I can trust myself just yet."

He sighed and she almost regretted her words, but when she saw the small smile grace his lips she knew that he wasn't mad at her. He took his hand from her face and placed it on one of hers that was reasting in her lap. His warm fingers wrapped around hers and she felt her heart jump and melt at the same time. She looked down the their clasped fingers and then back up to his face and she couldn't help but smile.

"There's the smile that I was waiting to see. Ready to go back to sleep?"

Her mind was running and she knew that if she went back to sleep she would just have the nightmare over again, but she knew that she couldn't let him worry and lose sleep and have it be because of her. So she did what she did best; she put on her best smile and looked him right in the eyes.

"I'm ready. Good night Kakashi."

"Night."

She watched as he studied her face and she noticed something that made her mind freeze...he looked like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She watched as he reluctantly pulled his hand from hers and stand from the bed. His steps seemed pained as he walked away from her. He turned when he reached the door to stare at her one more time before waving. She waved back and he shut the door and as soon as he did she sighed, but not in relief, in despair. She loved the man so much and she could never bring herself to tell him. She sighed again and glanced over at the clock and sighed when it read only near midnight. She reached onto a shelf and pulled her black Ipod from it and unraveled the earbuds that were wrapped around its slender body. Popping them into her ears she buzzed through the song choices and finally settled on "Sounds of Madness" by Shinedown. While the music pounded in her ears she felt it beating the nightmare from her thoughts, but all that night she didn't sleep, all she did was curl up on her side into a ball and listen to music until the sun touched the sky.

**-Kakashi-**

He made his way back to his won bed, thoughts of ramming his head into a wall very prominent in his brain. He had the perfect chance to tell her that he loved her and he had hesitated. He recalled her confused face when he had stopped midsentence and he felt his heart break just a little bit more. He had wanted so badly to take her in his arms and when the chance had come he took it and it had felt so right to him. Never had anyone felt so right for his arms. Shaking his head he lay back down on his bed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Why can't I ever tell anyone how I feel?" he whispered.

The sight of her crying...it had just been to much for him and he so badly wanted to tell her his feelings, anything to make the pink-haired angel stop crying. But as always his heart had put up its guard and stopped him. He still had a very long chain of cursing going on mentally in his head and he had no intentions of continuing the very long chain of "_**fuck, fuck, fuck fuck**_" that was going on. He turned over onto his side and tucked an arm under his head and let the sounds of the tires on the road and the wind passing lull him back into sleep. His dreams were not as sad as he felt and they involved a certain Sakura.

**Two Weeks Later**

**-Sakura-**

Sakura looked up from the book she was reading and rubbed her tired eyes. They were on the road again and it would take two days before they would arrive. She hadn't been getting much sleep for the past two weeks and she knew that if she continued this way then she was going to crash and crash big time. She placed her finger in between the pages to save her place as she closed her eyes to rest them for a few moments. She knew that this was crazy and that she was just avoiding the nightmare that she was afraid would come back. She never again wanted to remember that night of Sasuke and to her the only way to do it was to make herself so tired that she wouldn't dream when she finally did crash. She then felt her consciousness slipping away from her and the dark began to take her.

_"You can scream all you like Sakura...no one will hear you and no one is home here."_

She snapped awake and her book almost went flying. Her breathing was heavy and her chest was heaving up and down in an effort to calm herself down. The nightmare was vivid in her memory again and she was almost ready to cry. She hated Sasuke and what he had done to her and now she was feeling the still strong aftershocks of it. She was now determined to make herself extremely tired. She stretched out on her bed and repostioned herself to where she was laying on her sid with one had supporting her head and the book, The Ruins, was on the mattress. She opened it again and began to read, she was almost done anyway.

"_Stacy could remember how they'd taled about suicide late one night, all four of them, more drunk than now, choosing prospective methods for themselves. She'd been slouched on her bed, leaning against Eric. Amy and Jeff had been on the floor, playing a half-hearted game of backgammon. Jeff, ever efficient, had told them about pills and a plastic bag-it was both painless and reliable, he claimed. Eric proposed a shotgun, its barrel in his mouth, a toe on the trigger. Amy had been drawn to the idea of falling from a great height, but rather than jumping, she wanted someone to push her, and they had argued back and forth over wether or not this could count as suicide. Finally she surrendered, choosing carbon monoxide instead, a car idling in an empty garage. Stacey's fantasy was more elaborate: a rowboat, far oput to sea, weights to bear her body down. It was the idea of vanishing that she found so attractive, the mystery she'd leave behind..."_

Sakura glanced up from the book and new thoughts began to spin their webs in her head. So many ideas she could have used so long ago to end her pain...but she never thought of any of them. She had chosen to prolong her pain each day with a new scar that would forever mark her skin. She closed the book by dog earing the corner and she placed it back on the shelf. Sitting up so that her feet were touching the floor and her hands were clasped in front of her and supporting her chin. So many thoughts were running through her brain and she was considering each and everyone of them, but then again actually doing them would be letting Sasuke win and she couldn't do that. Hurt and pain began to bubble in her heart again and then she knew that it wasn't safe for her to be alone. She had to be around someone and she knew who would make her feel better. Sighing she stood and walked out of her room and into the middle of the bus where there was a couch and a TV. Kakashi was sitting on the couch and was watching a movie.

"Not disturbing you am I?" she asked.

He glanced over at her and smiled "Not at all. Come have a seat." he patted the empty space beside him.

She smiled and took the place he offered with no hesitation.

"What are you watching?" she asked.

"A movie about a doctor who by just being a friend, cured this girl who was pretty much psychopathic. He's falling in love with her in the process." (If you guys didn't get that reference then I have failed at my job as an author).

She smiled and began to settle into the couch to get interested in the movie. As the movie went on her eyelids began to droop again and she fought hard agaisnt it. She noticed that Kakashi was very close, his arm almost touching hers, She could feel the heat of his skin through his shirt against her bare arm. She heard him yawn and when he stretched he draped his arm over the back of the sofa, his arm winding up around her shoulders. She froze, she knew that this was probably a friendly gesture, but so much did she want it to be more.

"Go ahead and lean on me. You look tired."

With just a moment's hesitation she did as he asked. She lay her head on his shoulder and almost gasped when her head was a perfect fit to his. She snuggled into the warmth of his body and she felt his arm wrap tighter around her and she let her eyes droop completely and she felt herself fall into sleep, only this time feeling safe.

**An Hour Later**

Sakura awoke to movie credits playing and Kakashi's arm still wrapped around her, the only new addition was a blanket. She wiped the sleppies from her eyes and thought back to the fact that the sleep had been dreamless and looked up at Kakashi who was also alseep. She didn't want to move, it was so warm and comfy but her body loudly protested, telling her clearly that it needed to be stretched and certain areas cracked. Moving as carefully as possible she ninja-ed her way out of his arm and stood. She raised her arms above her head and she heard the bones snap andcrack as they realligned themselves. Her fingers cracked and she felt a bit better than she had earlier and she knew that she owed it to Kakashi.

"Hmm." she smiled to herself.

She stopped and observed the man that was asleep before her. His silver hair fell messily into his face, hiding his one eye. His face looked so serene and peaceful when he slept and she wished that she could take a picture of it, he looked so perfect. She reached out and smoothed a shock of hair from his face and she felt the silky hair glide between her fingers and she couldn't help but smile. His hair was so soft and his childlike face made her want to just go back to sleep with him. But more thoughts began to pour into her head. His lips looked so kissable. She wanted so bad to kiss him, so bad to let him know with one kiss how she felt. There had never befor been a moment when she had had enough courage to do it...now she wanted to.

"He's asleep...he shouldn't notice."

She leaned down onto the couch, one knee and her weight balanced on it. She began to lean forward when she leaned too quickly and fell over. She fell straight into his lap and he jerked awake while she covered her quickly blushing face. He looked down at her, looking confused for a second, and then smiling. She knew the smile and she knew that she was in for it.

"Falling for me are you?" he asked.

"More like on you." she muttered.

He laughed. At the sound she looked up and his face was one of complete calm and cool. She loved the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed and the way his eyes sparkled. Before she could stop herself she reached up and brushed the back of her hand across his face. He stopped laughing, frozen in place by her touch. She did it again and he closed his eyes and leaned into his hand. She did this a few more times before slipping her hand behind his head and pulling him forward. Her lips met his and she tasted delight. His lips were as sofy and warm as she had remembered. She then noticed something...he wasn't responding...he was frozen. She pulled away and looked into his shocked eyes. The realization of what she had just done hit her and she fought to remove herself from his lap. She heard him saying her name, trying to calm her, but all she wanted to do was get away. Finally succeeding she stumbled the short distance from the sofa to the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. She couldn't believe she had done that. She had finally shown him how she felt...and he didn't even respond. Her heart was breaking all over again and tears threatened to spill. When she was sure that he was gone into his room she moved as quietly from the bathroom to her room. She walked into her room and stood in front of her bed when she heard the door close. She whipped around to see Kakashi standing there behind the door and began to move towards her. His face held no emotions as he came towards her. She tried to dodge him but he trapped her against her bedroom door, hands on either side of her face and was leaning very close.

"Kakashi..." she breathed.

His face was expressionless as he stared at her. He was taking in her features and she knew it, trying to make sense of what had happed half an hour ago. She looked at his serious eyes and taught mouth. His intense gaze was boaring into her and she felt as though he could see right through her. What he did next surprised her and awoke something inside of her.

"Sakura...you don't kiss someone and run away. You don't play with their emotions like that.

And with that he smashed his lips into hers. For a moment she didn't know what to do, all she could do was stand there. When she felt him begin to pull away she realized she didn't want him to. Shr reached her hands up and grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked his lips back to hers. Her hands loosened themselves from his shirt and entangled themselves into his hair and pulled him closer. His lips attacked with the same force as hers and she could feel the emotions he was pouring into the kiss. She hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he backed her closer into the wall. She felt the hardness of the door at her back and a different hardness somewhere else. He removed his lips from hers.

"I love you." he panted.

She froze and was sure she hadn't heard correctly "What?"

"I love you." he said again.

A gasp escaped her lips and tears began to fall. She saw the shock on his face.

"Sakura! I'm sorry-" she placed a hand over his lips.

She removed her hand from his lips and he looked at her with concern as more tears fell. Balancing her weight he moved a hand and wiped the tears away.

"What's wrong?"

"I have wondered for so long if you felt the way I do....and you do. I love you."

It took a minute before she saw it sink in and he smiled a smile that was blinding and full of happiness. His lips connected with her smiling ones that were smiling through the tears.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!**

**There you are my lovlies!!! I know that you waited too long for this and I am so sorry. I have been so busy with so many things that this is the first time I have been able to sit down and type. I hope you like and I am working on the next chapter.**

**/3 Liz**


	13. Chapter 13

**And here is the next chapter my lovlies!!! I hope you like it because it took me a little time to write this one, even though it is a little short. ^-^ Just think of it as a kind of preview...-Evil smirk-. Read on and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...not even Naruto....damn....well at least I own this plot.**

"Sakura." Kakashi said as he finally broke free.

"Yes?" she panted.

"How long?"

She let her hands settle on his shoulders "Since I first met you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That night, my birthday, you made me feel special. You gave me a night od forgetfullness of my life. A night where I could be someone else...and look where it led me...here to you."

She watched her words sink in and a smile spread across his face "Really?"

"Really. And you?"

"The moment I saw you."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope." he smiled.

She smiled and pulled his lips to hers. He groaned and deepened this kiss. Sakura's hands had found their way from his shoulders and back up into his silver hair and was clutching at it trying to bring him closer. Kakashi backed away from the wall, freeing his arms to wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She felt her legs wrap tighter around him and she felt him groan into the kiss. His lips left hers and she felt his scorching hot touch as it made its way from her mouth to her jawbone and she felt it on her neck.

"Kakashi..." she moaned.

His kisses left a trail of white fire as he slowly worked his way down her pale and slender throat and she moaned aloud, her nails digging into his skin through his shirt. His hard muscles tensed under her digging fingers and when his lips finally found the juncture that linked her neck to her shoulder and bit her senses went wild. Fire erupted in her senses and her head fell back, offering him more. His tongue danced over the sensitive flesh and her moan became louder and louder as his tongue explored her neck. Each place that it explored, he left tiny nips and soothed them with his mouth. The fire burned inside of her and she began to feel what she thought she had lost. He moved lower to her chest and she felt a sensation she had never felt before. His lips continued to leave a trail of white hot fire wherever his lips touched.

"God..." she bit her lip.

He pulled her away from the wall and turned and they fell onto her bed with him on top, their kiss never breaking. The plush of the bed hit her back and it felt better than the wall that was at her back. His weight was upon her, but she barely felt it. Her legs tightened their grip and she could feel his hardness against her nether regions and it almost made her moan aloud again. Her hands moved from his hair to trace the muscles of his arms and grip the rough cloth of his shirt in her hands as his tongue and lips worked their magic. His lips moved back up to hers and she felt his tongue asking entrace and she complied. Their tongues twined together and she could taste the spice of his mouth. His hands roamed her body, leaving a sensual burning where they had just touched. He pulled back and stared into her jade eyes.

"Sakura..." he whispered, his hands smoothing her hair.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the raw emotions that were running wild, but not in his eyes, in her own. She could see her reflection of her eyes in his and she saw the uncertainty in her own eyes. She wasn't sure she was ready for what the next few moments would bring. She raised a hand and placed it on his cheek and he leaned his head into it as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. She felt nothing but love for this man and she would give anything for it to have been him that she had given her virginity to. As she thought that she felt a strong mental slap to the face and she almost felt like crying.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked, his tone concerned.

She looked up into his eyes, searching for something that would say that he disgusted her sadness, but all she saw was concern. His weight was still no mind to her but she felt as though she couldn't breath. She removed her hand from his face and placed it against his chest and gave a gentle push. He removed himself from her quickly and she sat up, her breathing coming out in short gasping breaths. She stumbled from her bed and along the hall way to the bathroom. Once there she shut and locked the door. She braced her hands against the sink and fought to regain her breath. She stood there for ten minutes, her breathing finally evening out and her head clearing. All she could think about was THAT night and she began to mentally beat herself up.

"Why? Why now?" she asked herself over and over again.

Tears began to fall and she bent over, elbows resting against the sink, resting her face in her hands. They were tears she knew she would have to cry, but she didn't want them to be now. Not when she finally had the man she spent so many nights thinking about, praying that she would be able to tell one day she loved. Now that she had, she didn't want the tears. Sasuke ruined everything....even the best day of her life. She heard the coming of Kakashi's feet and they stopped outside the small bathroom.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine..." she managed to say.

All she heard next was something breaking and she watched the knob on the door fall to the floor. The door swung open and she stared up at Kakashi, who stood there looking strong, like a rock. Tears continued to fall as she stared up into his face. He said nothing, only opened his arms. She took the invitation and threw herself into them

, tears flying behind her. Her arms went around his waist and held him tight. His strong arms closed around her trembling form and held her tight, evebn tighter then she was holding him. His hand raised itself and smoothed her hair over and over again in a soothing manner.

"Shhh...I'm here," he whispered, "I'm not leaving you."

Those were the last words she heard before she let loose all of the tears and all of the sadness she was holding inside. She had someone who cared, someone who wouldn't leave her.

**There you are my lovlies!!! A new chapter that I hoped you like, especially the beginning lol. Any way a new chapter will be here soon, and I hope to have it out shortly. Until then I wish you a good day and to always be safe.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Song for Kakashi: Made of Glass by Trapt (GOOOOD SONG!!!)**

**Song for Sakura: Rain- Breaking Benjamin**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the lyrics to any of these songs. The only thing I own is...well....alright I don't own much of anything except this plot line.**

**-A MONTH LATER-**

Sakura smiled as she looked into the mirror one last time and smoothed her hair down. Applying a little more clear gloss to her already shiny lips, and making sure that her make up hadnt smudged, she finally gave herself the final seal of approval. Standing up, clad in only a black bra and pink boy shorts, she examined herself. She pulled down one of the straps and ran her fingers over the almost pale scars, but as she did so she smiled, but it quickly faded a little. She planned to tell Kakashi of this part of her tonight after their show. They had been together for a month and she felt that she could trust him with this vital information. Smiling again she pulled the strap back up and turned to her bed where her performing outfit lay. Picking up the black tank top she carefully pulled it over her head and smoothed it into place over her curves. Next she picked up the denim jean shorts and pulled them up her sleek legs and as she buttoned them she smiled because she hoped that she looked good, she wanted to for Kakashi. Lastly she looked down at the heeled boots that awaited her; sitting on the bed she pulled them on one by one and zipped up the sides. Standing she took one last look at herself in the mirror and gave herself one last smile. A knock on the door behind her startled her and when she turned Kakashi stood there.

"You look beautiful Sakura." he smiled as he leaned on the doorjam.

A slow blush creeped along her cheeks.

He pushed himself of the doorjam and brought himself to stand directly in front of her. She noticed that there was a recangular shape in his front pocket, but did not say anything. She saw his hand reach down into his pocket and pull out a blue velvet box and he handed it to her. Her eyes traveled to his and held them, questioning.

"That is one of two presents tonight. Go ahead and open it."

Running her fingers over the plush lid of the box, she hooked her fingers on the sides and pulled the top open. She gasped when she saw what lay within. A silver bracelet rested on a piece of silk, and charms glistened up at her, twinkling in the light. Slipping a careful hand under it she lifted it out of the box and stared at the treasure in front of her. There were three charms on her bracelet and she examined the first, a crystal heart, the second a silver sakura blossom, and third a tiny microphone. Lifting her gaze to his, all she could do was stare from him back to the bracelet. Taking it from her he undid the clasp and hooked it around her right wrist and snapped it close. She smiled as she looked at it. She dropped the box and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. She felt his chest rumble with his silent laughter. A gentle hand lifted her face and she closed her eyes, and soon felt the warmth of his lips on hers.

"Come on we have a show to do." he said as he pulled away.

Walking hand in hand they made their way backstage where Sakura was equipped with a headset, as was Kakashi. Hinata finsihed clipping it to the back of her shorts when Sakura looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were gathering over the still sun-shine of the early evening. She knew it would rain, but she hoped that it would wait til the end of the show. Kakashi started the show and soon it was in full swing. Kakashi had just finished his piece when Sakura took the guitar from its place and quickly tuned it. Kakashi came off stage and Hinata quicly put two stools in the center of the stage. Asuma winked at her as he took the one to the left. She made her way out on stage and applause greeted her. She waved, smiling the whole time. Taking her place next to Asuma, she cleared her throat.

"This next song is a new one, and accompanying me will be Asuma. I hope you enjoy it, it's called Rain."

She looked at Asuma and the two began to play. She looked out into the audience and saw them listening intentivly. She began to sing.

"_**Take a photograph,**_

_**It'll be the last,**_

_**Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,**_

_**I don't have a past**_

_**I just have a chance,**_

_**Not a family or honest plea remains to say,**_

_**Rain rain go away,**_

_**Come again another day,**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun.**_

_**Is it you I want,**_

_**Or just the notion**_

_**Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around**_

_**Safe to say from here,**_

_**Your getting closer now,**_

_**We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be**_

_**Rain rain go away,**_

_**Come again another day,**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun.**_

_**Rain rain go away,**_

_**Come again another day,**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun.**_

_**To lie here under you,**_

_**Is all that I could ever do,**_

_**To lie here under you is all,**_

_**To lie here under you is all that i could ever do,**_

_**To lie here under you is all,**_

_**Rain rain go away,**_

_**Come again another day,**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun.**_

_**Rain rain go away,**_

_**Come again another day,**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun,**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun,**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun**_."

She and Asuma stopped playing and all they heard after that was a thunderous applause. She looked over at Asuma, who had been the one who talked her into performing it, and he smiled at her. She knew she wouldn't live this one down, he would tell her that he had been right. But right at this moment...she didn't care. Hurrying off stage, taking the stools with them, she got out of the way so that Kakashi could play his next song. As he passed her he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled and shooed him away and he went, laughing. He took his place and the music began. A gentle beat started it and he took his stance near the front of the stage. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

_**"I don't know anything at all, and I'm somebody else**_

_**It could take years to find you, it could take years to find myself**_

_**And I don't need to hear your answer, I just need you to see**_

_**That I think its time to break down, these walls that we throw up**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Am I still breathing, have I lost that feeling?**_

_**Am I made of glass? Cuz you see right through me**_

_**I don't know who I am, you're the one who sees that**_

_**I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today**_

_**And even if everything goes wrong, and we start to fall apart**_

_**I will understand where you are, I will understand this by myself**_

_**And I don't need to hear your answer, I just need you to feel**_

_**Like there are no boundaries at all**_

_**Am I still breathing, have I lost that feeling?**_

_**Am I made of glass? Cuz you see right through me**_

_**I don't know who I am, you're the one who sees that**_

_**I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today**_

_**I don't mind today, Today, I don't matter today..."**_

She saw him look out into the audience and saw the hands in the air and she saw a smile throught his mask.

_**"...And how far have we come, too far to throw away the past**_

_**Will you be there waiting for me**_

_**I have to ask what we are, if I ask today it just won't last**_

_**So I'll be here waiting for you**_

_**Will we ever feel this good again**_

_**Will we ever feel this real again, again**_

_**Will you ever be mine again**_

_**Will we ever feel this real again**_

_**Not today, I don't mind today, today, I don't matter today"**_

The song faded out and applause roared through. Kakashi smiled and began to say something when a loud clap of thunder echoed loudly in the sky. Sakura and many of the audience ducked out of instinct. Security and others began ushering all of the fans out so that they could get to their cars before the downpour started. Sakura and the others hurridly got the equipment out of the way, just in time. Rain began to fall just as they closed the equipment truck and the band members ran for their buses. Sakura hurried in, Kakashi not far behind and slammed the door shut. Saklura went into the bathroom and came back with two towels which they used to dry off. Sakura heard the faint tinkling of her bracelet and she looked down at it. A sign of his love to her...and she knew that she should return the favor. She looked over at him, and seeing that he looked so down...she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She pulled off her boots and changed them into sneakers so that her feet wouldn't get cold and she wouldn't catch a cold.

"Hmm." she sighed as they looked at one another.

Finally they settled down onto the couch and he turned some music on, a local radio station. She lay there in his arms while he stroked her hair...so content. With the heat of the bus, the gentle music and the methodic stroke of his fingers, she slowly drifted into sleep. She didn't know how long she slept, but when she awoke, the rain was falling heavily on the bus roof and Kakashi was also asleep. Reaching for the remote as carefully as she could, she flicked off the radio and sat up and went to the it so that the screen door stayed in place she watched the rain fall. She watched as the rain punded into the ground and the soothing sound of it. She was thinking of how she had to tell him...that she needed to, because it wasn't fair to him to not know what had happened. She didn't want him to see the scars on her body and be confused and shun her away. She was also afraid that he wouldn't want her after she told him, but she knew that she had to, see wether or not he wanted her.

"Kakashi..." she whispered.

She stood there for she didn't know how long, tears escaping slowly, before she heard a stirring behind her. She didn't move as she heard him move closer and a hand touched her shoulder. She felt the arms wrap around her, warm and strong and a chin rest on the back of her head. Taking a deep breath she turned to face him, she almost melted at the sign of his sleep mused hair and vunerable looking eyes. When those eyes locked on the sight of her tears, they widened. Hands cupped her face, thumbs gently wiping them away.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

She snaked her hands up to rest on top of his, hanging off of them she said "Kakashi...I have to tell you something....something about me...."

Pulling his hands down she took them in hers and led him back to the couch. Sitting next to him, she could feel his eyes on her, and she knew that she should show him first, before she told the story. Silently she removed her tank top, Kakashi about to protest, and she silenced him with one glance of her eyes. She gestured to her side, near her ribcage and she saw him zero in on the path of scars that were implanted into her skin. She slipped her arms out her bra straps but left her breasts covered and he saw the ones there too on the sides under her arms. She saw his eyes showing confusion and concern at the same time. Pulling her shirt back on she slipped her shorts off and showed him the inside of her hip, many scars marking that place, along with the other hip.

"My God Sakura...what is this?" he asked in horror.

Pulling her shorts back on she said to him "My past."

"Sakura what happened?" he moved closer to her.

She took a deep breath and began "I dated a boy named Uchiha Sasuke...."

For the next hour she talked, telling him the story that she had for so long hidden from him. She watched as his eye widened, his disgusted noises at the right places, and she could see the hatred whelling up in his eyes. When she got to the part about the rape, his eyes were wide as dinner plates and he just stared at her. She bent her head forward as she told it, tears threatening to spill, but her refusing to let them do so. She finished her sad tale and silence filled the bus. She dared to look up and what she saw nearly broke her hear. He was looking at her as though he was going to cry. A hand reached out to her, but she flinched from it and he let it drop. She saw the hurt in his eye and she felt instantly horrible. He looked so sad at that moment, her heart couldn't take it.

"Sakura..."

She didn't hear the rest. She bolted from the couch and threw open the door and ran out into the pouring rain. Rain pelted her from all directions and stung her skin and mud splashed around her, running up her legs and sinking into her shoes. She ran blindly, tears falling a she did. She didnt see the what rock sticking out of the mud in front her her, her shoe catching it, and she fought for balance. Catching herself at the last moment she regained her balance and stood still. Breathing heavily she sank to her knees in the mud. Rain pouring around her as her tears mixed with the rain.

"Sakura!" she heard her name being called.

She didnt raise her head, her ahir had come undone from its clip and it cascaded around her, rain running through it. Her make up she could feel running down her face and she began to shiver.

"Sakura!" it was closer.

She didnt answer him, she knew that he wouldn't want her now, not after what she had told him. Pain began to settle once more into her heart and that caused more tears to fall, sobs racking her fragile frame.

"Sakura...!"

Kakashi kneeled down in front of her, just as soaked as she was. She didnt raise her head, she couldn't bear to look at him now. She felt a gentle hand under chin, warm fingers despite the cold of the rain and wind. With such tenderness it raised her face, her eyes remained down cast. Then in such an agonizing voice, one that was pleading with her, he spoke.

"Sakura... please look at me."

She raised her eyes and saw that he was crying as well. His hair was hanging limply in front of his face, rain running in rivulets down his face, making him look so much younger. Despite the rain his hands cupped her face so tenderly, wiping away the tears and rain the best he could. He then put an arm under her knees and one against her back, and she wrapped hers around his neck. He carried her back to the bus, where he sat her back on the couch, and went to fetch more towels. She sat there, depressed and silent. He came back, clothes changed, and kneeled down in front of her and began drying her off.

"You don't want me anymore...do you?" she asked.

His hand froze in midair and she knew that by his silence that it was true. She went to move when a hand caught her wrist and she looked down. His hand encircled her wrist, restraining her, but not hurting her. The words he spoke next startled her.

"How can you say that?"

"Huh?"

"Of course I want you...Sakura, why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Even after Sasuke...? I'm broken, damaged-"

"Sasuke is your past Sakura....he hurt you and for that I want to kill him. But no matter what happened...no matter how much you think I shouldn't....I still want you. You aren't broken...you aren't damaged...you are the girl that I want."

Tears fell anew down her cheeks and she lunged off the couch and into his arms. He was temporairily startled, but his arms closed around her shaking form as she began to cry. She felt the tears soaking his already newly changed shirt. But she sensed that he didn't care. He stroked her damp hair while whispering sweet things in her ear. Finally he pushed her away, and lifted her chin with an angel's tenderness and stared into the beautiful jade eyes before him.

"Sakura...I love you."

A sob escaped her throat "I love you too."

With that he kissed her. With that kiss she felt the darkness in her heart vanish, the pain evaporate and the sadness blown out. His lips were warm on hers and she meted into the kiss, her tears mixing with his.

**To be continued...**

**There you are my lovlies! I hope that this chapter was worth the wait, and I am so sorry that it took me so long to get out. A lot of work went into this chapter! Next one will be out soon!**


	15. Update

**Hello my lovlies!! I have am sorry to report that Chapter Seventeen will not be out for a few more days. I was going to finish it tonight, but there is a problem keeping me from doing so. **

**I gave blood today on February 17th, 2010 and it left me a lot more tired than I thought that it would leave me. I am trying to keep my eyes open as I let you wonderful people know. I am so sorry that it will take me a few more days. I hope that you all can forgive me (and not pelt me with pointy things lol) and I hope that it will be worth the wait. **

**Now I am off to take it easy ( what do these strange words mean? Don't really know what that saying means lol), drink fluids and eat a lot of foods that will make me feel fat.**

**Much Love(from your humble authoress)**

** HidinginDarkness**

**a.k.a. Liz**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovlies!!! I am back and here is the chapter that you have all been waiting for! ^-^ Anyway, on with the chapter and I hope that it was worth the extra couple of weeks (sorry) of waiting!**

**Song Sung by Sakura- Good Riddance by Green Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot and the strawberries that I am chomping on lol**

**Warning: A slightly shorter chapter(sorry)**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"Sakura, you have to tell them!" Kakashi said, while making a sandwich in the small kitchen on the bus.

"And what if they hate me afterwards?" she argued back while adjusting her position on the couch.

"Sakura how many times have we been over this?! You know them better than that by now."

Sakura sighed, as this was the fourth time they had had this conversation in one day. He wanted her to tell the rest of the band about her...problem. She knew that she had to, but it had been hard enough to tell Kakashi, and she knew it would be harder to tell her friends. Ino knew that she had told Kakashi, and she agreed with him that she should tell the rest. She felt so ganged up on and she dragged a hand across her face. Looking back to Kakashi she studied his movements until he turned around to face her and she looked into his eyes. She looked for any reason, any strange twinkle that would tell her he had another motive. But all she saw was his love for her and at that she sighed and placed her head on her bent knees. She felt weight descend on the other side of the couch and heard a clink as the plate was set on the floor. Warm arms encircled her and she leaned into them.

"You need to tell them, they deserve to know, just as you thought that I did."

"I know...I just don't know how to tell them."

"Sakura do you honestly think that they are going to care about who you used to be?"

Her eyes widened as she bent her head back to look up at him.

"They aren't going to care about what you used to do, they are going to care about is who you are now, and that you have stopped."

She looked into his eyes once more "Fine, I'll tell them, but when?"

He nuzzled her ear "Leave that to me."

**-The Next Day-**

Sakura paced in the sound room for the studio, waiting on Kakashi and the others. He wanted her to meet them there, to which she was confused as to why. They didnt have a new song to record, or even one written. Her sneakers were beginning to get holes worn into them from her constant pacing. She stopped and reached back and grabbed her black Twisted! hoodie and put it on over her purple tank top and smoothed it over the hem of her black running shorts. Her hair hung loose around her and she pushed it back with a hand. She looked up at the clock and groaned.

"Kakashi you are fifteen minutes late!" she muttered to herself.

Sighing she pushed back her hair again and sat down on one of the stools and picked up a guitar. She played for a little bit, experimenting with new music and she decided that since no one was around, she'd try out the new song she had written. She didnt want the guys to hear it yet, she wanted to make sure it sounded right. She placed her fingers and took a deep breath before she began to play. Playing a few bars she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right._

_I hope you had the time of your life...."_

She sighed as she finished the first verse and smiled as she continued to play, she knew this had to be one of her best songs. She played a bit more and then began to sing again.

_"So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right._

_I hope you had the time of your life...."_

As she stopped singing she looked up and saw the guys standing there and she saw that they could hear her. A devilish smile was on Kakashi's face and she knew he had been there since she started. She continued to play as the guys stared at her in wonder, and she smiled big. She was enjoying the feeling of her fingers on the strings and tempo of the music. Opening up her mouth, she let the last of her lyrics glide out as she saw Kakashi flash her a thumbs up sign.

"_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

She played the last remaining and one last time, repeated the chorus one last time.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right._

_I hope you had the time of your life."_

She stopped playing and looked up and saw all the guys clapping and she felt a blush spread like wildfire across her cheeks. She stood and carefully leaned the guitar back in its place as the door opened. Gai was the first one in, running at her like a roadrunner and picked her up in a bear hug. She smiled as the green giant whirled her around while spouting more nonsense about the power of youthfulness in her lyrics. She playfully hit his shoulder.

"Gai can't breath."

He smiled sheepishly as he set her down. Turning around she saw Genma and Asuma smiling at her and both gave one single nod. That nod meant a lot to her, especially coming from them. She already knew who was behind her even before the arm arms sircles her shoulders and gave a small hug. She looked up at Kakashi and smiled. She then turned back to the three men and in a flash knew why Kakashi had brought them here. Her loving gaze turned hard as she slowly turned her gaze back to his. She saw him flinch a little and gave his foolish smile and rub the back of his head with his free hand.

"Kakashi..." she said in a dead cold voice.

"Hehe...No need to be angry Sakura..." he chuckled nervously.

"Sakura, why are you so angry?" Genma asked.

Before she could answer, Kakashi interrupted her. She knew that he knew she would try and get out of this. She also knew that he wasn't going to let that happen.

"She has something to tell you."

All gazes turned from Kakashi back to her, eyes questioning. She sighed and gestured for them to take a seat. Each pulled a stool from somewhere in the studio and took a her stool forward she took a seat herself. She looked from one man to the next, studying each of their faces. She bent her head a moment, a lock of hair coming lose from behind her ear, comtemplating where to even begin. She must have sat like that for longer than she realized because Asuma's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Sakura?"

"Oh sorry..."

"Sakura, whatever it is you can tell us. We won't judge you." Genma said with a smile.

Sighing she pushed her hair back again.

"I dated a boy named Uchiha Sasuke...we dated for a long time. He was so handsome, raven hair, pale skin....I was so attracted to him...."

She watched as the guys scooted closer to her, wanting to hear, but also wanting show they cared. She smiled and continued her story, starting at the very beginning. She went through how he had treated her so well, so caring. When something was wrong he was there, when she needed a friend he would show up as if by magic. He took her out, spent time with her and even more painfully was her first kiss. She watched their faces, each one of them as she told her story, saw them all waiting for the part that must have been horrible. When that time came she drew a shakey breath.

"On the last night we were together, I went over to his house for our study date. It was a normal night and a normal procedure we went through every other day so I thought nothing of it. And most of the time we would have it back in his room so we would have privacy from his parents and older brother Itachi. He was waiting for me and he looked so good that night. He motioned for me to come over to the bed and since that wasn't unusal either I complied. He started kissing me..."

She slapped a hand over her mouth as a sob threatened to escape her lips. Tears fell from her eyes and sobs escaped from between her fingers. They eyes of the three men hardened, as if they knew what happened next. Genma reached out and placed a friendly hand on her knee. She flinched, but he did not draw it away.

"Tell us Sakura." he said slowly.

"He...r-raped me..." she sobbed from behind her hand.

A sharp crash to her left startled her and her eyes snapped to Gai, who had kicked one of the music stands over. She looked back to Asuma and saw that he had his head down and Genma's hand tightened slightly on her leg. Asuma raised his head and looked right into her eyes.

"There's more...isn't there Sakura?"

She pushed Genma's hand off her leg and stood. Pulling the right leg of her running shorts up, she showed them her hip and then turned so they could see some of her inner thigh and the white lines that speckeld her already pale skin. Showed them her ankles, her sides, and while doing so crying tears of pure shame and pain. All three men couldn't believe the sight before them. Pulling her hoodie back on, she sank onto her stool and sat silent.

"Why?" Gai said in a low voice.

Her head slowly raised, but kept her eyes cast down, tears falling steadily. She couldn't bear to look at them.

"The pain was so great...and that night...I didn't know what to do. I can't even begin to tell you what was going through my mind. I was just feeling so broken, so damaged. My body hurt so much, he hurt me so much. I ran across a blade....and as soon as I had made the first cut, it felt as though, with the blood, the pain was flowing away..."

The room fell silent, so quiet a pin dropping would have sounded like dynamite had exploded. Finally looking up she saw all were looking at the ground themselves. She sat there a moment, the silence killing her. Looking back at Kakashi, she saw him, fists clenched and eyes tightly shut. Looking back at the three men she felt the angger pulsating off of them. Guilt crashed down upon her, as well as shame for her actions, and a new sob esacped her lips. She sprang off her chair, sending it crashing and made a dash for the door. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she fought them. Asuma, Gai and Genma were on their feet in a flash, watching Kakashi struggle with is girlfriend. Gai stepped onto Sakura's other side and took her arm, trying to help Kakashi restrain her.

"Sakura, calm down! It's ok!"

She kicked "It's not ok! It was my fault!"

Hands cupped her face and lifted it to meet the warm eyes of the man in front of her.

"Don't ever say that..." he whispered.

The words stilled her movements and she sank limply from their grasp to her knees. Kakashi knelt in front of her and pulled her up and pulled her into his arms. The others closed in, encircling her totally. She realized that Kakashi had been right, telling them was something she had had to do. Falling into their embrace, she finally felt safe. She was with people who cared....she was with her family.

**Ok my lovlies! There it is and so sorry that you had to wait longer than I anticipated. It's just I had to figure out how to write this chapter and it drove me crazy lol. Anyway I hope you all like it and I am working on the next one as we speak.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello my lovlies! I am so sorry that it has taken this long to update...but I have just been dealing with so much lately. I am getting married lol! But back to the main news which the fact that I will have a new chapter out so you can enjoy and find out what's going to happen next. So onwards with the new chapter!**

**Song for Kakashi: Ready When You Are-Trapt**

**Song for Sakura: Boats and Birds-The Scene Aesthetic (Same for this one) **

**and Stories by Trapt**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot =)**

Sakura pulled away from the group and swiftly wiped away her tears with quick fingers. Backing away from them she went over the the console and picked up an upside down CD and gazed into the back of the circular disk and checked her face. Quickly removing traces of lingering runny make up, she turned back to the four males that continued to stare at her with a hint of worry in each pair of their dark eyes. She did the only thing she could think of to do which was to smile at them and this time instead of the fake smile she normally held in place, a true smile shined through. Kakashi moved forward and places a gentle hand upon her cheek.

"Told you so." he smiled.

"Oh shush." she laughed.

Kakashi smiled down at her and ran his thumb delicately across her skin and she let her face lean into the tickling sensation. She heard feet shuffle forward slowly and she opened her eyes to see her friends in the background and she pulled away from Kakashi and moved around him until she stood in front of the first of the three males. Gai looked down at her smiling and before he could react she threw her arms around him in a quick warm hug. Jumping back from the green clad monster she tackled the other two and laughed when she felt them tense up at the unexpected contact. Pulling back she smiled up at them and felt her heart warm when she saw them smile back.

"I have to go guys...I have a new song idea and I want to try it out at the concert tomorrow night."

"You will have it written and put to music by tomorrow?" Asuma asked.

"I think...its relatively simple."

She gave them one last smile before dashing off. The men looked after her with confused looks on their faces, but shrugged because it was Sakura and that pretty much anything could happen.

"You know Kakashi out of all the things that we thought it could have been this was the last thing any of us expected." Asuma said.

"None the less to her. She's so sweet and innocent...AND YOUTHFUL!" Gai exclaimed and was met with a slap upside the head.

"Kakashi what we are trying to say is...how do we know that she is truly over any of this? She seems over it but how much do we really know or how much is still boiling beneath the surface to be let out?" Genma asked.

"I don't know guys...I honestly don't know" he said as he ran a hand hown his face.

But what he did know was that if she trust him enough she would let him all the way in and she might let him help her through it. All he knew was that this Sasuke was an asshole and he didn't like him...even though he didn't know him personally. For Sasuke's sake he hoped that the young man never met him.

**-Next Day-**

Sakura looked down at her lyric journal and bit the end of her pen. This was a song that she had no idea where it had even come from...but she felt she knew the meaning behind it. She put down the pen and picked up the pink book and leaned back on her pillow and began to read what she had written.

_"If you'll be my star,_

_I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me_

_and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black_

_and you show off your light..._

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine_

_You can sky rocket away from me_

_And never come back if you_

_find another galaxy_

_Far from here,_

_with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust_

_to remember you by_

_If you'll be my boat,_

_I'll be your sea_

_Depth of pure blue_

_just to proke curiosity_

_Ebbing and flowing,_

_and pushed by a breeze_

_I live to make you free_

_I live to make you free_

_And you can set sail to the west_

_if you want to_

_Pass the horizon_

_'til I can't even see you_

_Far from here,_

_where the beaches are wide_

_Just leave me your wake_

_to remember you by_

_If you'll be my star,_

_I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me_

_and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black_

_and you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine_

_You can sky rocket away from me_

_And never come back if you_

_find another galaxy_

_Far from here,_

_with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust_

_to remember you by_

_Stardust to remember you by_

She wasn't sure what she was going for with this song but she knew that she would never sing it...Kakashi might get the wrong idea...well so might everyone else...but the one she was worried about the most was Kakashi. Shaking her head she flipped back to the previous page where the song she was going to perform lay and was waiting to be finished put to music. She looked at the digital clock and saw that she had a little less than three hours to finish. Picking up her pen again she began attacking the lyrics. She got lost in the sound of her pen scratching the paper and almost jumped when her clock buzzed. She looked over and saw that she had an hour. She looked down at her work and it was finished so while she dressed she memorized everything.

_"Do you remember lying on the beach so late at night."_ she murmered.

Pulling a long sleeved black shirt over her head and let it fall to her hips. Next she rummaged around in her suitcase and pulled out a pair of faded demin jeans and shivered as she pulled on the cool material. Holding the hem of her shirt with her chin she buttoned the jeans and let the shirt fall once again but not before she caught the glimpse of the edge of a scar on her waist. She shook her head vigorously to get the thoughts out of her head. Pulling on a pair of black heeled boots and zipping the sides she looked in the mirror and deemed herself acceptable.

"Close enough"

Heading out of the room and into the bathroom she pulled out her make up bag and rummaged around through all the eye shadows, lipsticks, eye liners, lip liners, glosses and mascaras...she decided she wanted something simple. Grabbing a black eye liner she began to slowly apply the daring black around her eyes and on her waterline. Throwing that back in the bag she grabbed a mascara and swiped it on her lashes in quick but accurate strokes. Finally she grabbed a clear gloss and swiped it across her lips and grabbed a sealent to keep the shine. Next she tackled her hair, but in a moment of simplicity she took a brush and quickly ran it through and then took a spray bottle and lightly misted her hair and watched the slight curl form. Her bangs were layered and hung in her eyes.

"Wow."

She spun around to see Kakashi standing there with his eye wide and the outline of his mouth hanging open. A blush spread across her cheeks and gasped slightly as he pulled her towards him and held her close. She snuggled into his wide chest and let the warmth of him sink into her as she breathed in his scent. A soft kiss was placed on her hair and she pulled back and titled her head and a pair of lips met hers.

"Ready?" he asked when they parted.

"Mhmm."

Linking his arm around her waist he pulled her along and out the door. The stage was set up in a park where the skies were clear and the sun shone with its fading warmth of the dwindling afternoon. She held onto him as the ascended upon the stairs and were met with Hinata fussing. She was given her mic and Kakashi was swept away by a make up artist. She smiled at his pained look and giggled when he mouth a few words to her. She smiled as she turned but stopped dead when a sudden pain hit her in the stomach. She kneeled down to one knee and winced as the pain grew causing tears to form and spill. Hands descended upon her shoulders.

"Sakura?" Came Genma's voice.

"I'm ok." she winced again. "Did you see anyone?"

"Not really."

"Help me up and get me to a bathroom."

He put his hands under her arms and hauled her to her feet and led her to the stand behind the stage with a mirror hanging. she grabbed a tissue and whiped away the slight signs of running make up and checked herself over, but nothing seemed wrong.

"You sure you're ok?" Genma asked.

"Yeah."

Applause was heard thundering and they hurried to get back up to the stage before the curtain went up. Genam got to his spot and she was just in time to give Kakashi one last kiss before he went on stage. He smiled at her and went out and she smiled again as she saw the fan's love for him. She honestly felt as if she were the luckiest person in the world to share this life with him.

"I felt like starting with an oldie that most of you will remember from our first album _Among the Thorns_."

Sakura gasped and her hand covered her mouth. They had not played any of those songs in a long time because they were back when the band was in a dark time and not quite who they were now.

Eyes went wide as the music began to play and the hauting melody washed over the crowd.

_"Are you having trouble keeping up Seeing this thing through_

_I want to know who you're running from Me or you_

_You're too confused to open up Feel the way I do_

_I want to know who you're thinking of cause I really have no clue_

_[bridge]_

_Another game of charades_

_Don't you know everybody plays_

_I don't want to lose to you that way_

_Maybe we'll be different this time around_

_Maybe we'll be different I don't know_

_Don't want to strangle this, so I'm holding back for now_

_[chorus]_

_Calm down don't take it too far_

_I know only time can heal scars_

_So I'm ready when you are When you are_

_I'm ready when you are_

_(Tied down) Don't want any false starts_

_I can do without the time apart_

_So I'm ready when you are When you are_

_I'm ready when you are..."_

Sakura smiled at his message and let the evening wind blow her hair around her face as Kakashi looked over at her and winked. She gently pushed the whisps of hair back and winked back but kept her tears hidden because the last thing she wanted right now was to cry, but she also wanted to cry because never before had a man loved her like this.

_"Are you having trouble keeping up You know that I will wait_

_I wonder if it's good enough To make you stay_

_You're too confused to open up You don't know what to say_

_Well you can tell me if you think it's love I won't be far away_

_[bridge]_

_[chorus]_

_I want to know if you're thinking of me_

_I'll be counting the hours even though I know I'm free_

_Too soon to take a chance No more questions left to ask_

_I could be anything, but the one thing I'm not sure you want to be_

_Calm down don't take it too far_

_I know only time can heal scars_

_I'm ready when you are When you are_

_I'm ready when you are_

_Don't want any false starts_

_I can do without the time apart_

_I'm ready when you are When you are_

_I'm ready when you are_

_Calm down don't take it too far_

_I know only time can heal scars_

_So I'm ready when you are When you are_

_I'm ready when you are_

_Calm down Don't want any false starts_

_I can do without the time apart_

_So I'm ready when you are When you are_

_I'm ready when you are_

_Calm down, I'm ready when you are _

_Calm down, I'm ready when you are_

_Calm down, I'm ready when you are_

_Calm down, I'm ready when you are"_

For the first second everything was dead silent but was quickly filled with thundering applause and Sakura clapped the loudest of any of them. The show went on and she just stared in wonder as she did everytime as her boyfriend worked the crowd. At the finish of another song she clapped with the audience and was surprised when he motioned for her to come join him. Unsure she stepped out and walked up to him, heels clicking the entire way. Once she was close enough his arm caught her waist and pulled her in, his lips meeting hers. The roar was forgotten as thier lips mingled. He pulled away and looked out to the audience.

"Now it is time for my lovely girlfriend to debut a song she wrote and put to music in one day."

She blushed but took the mic he offered and put it in the stand. She motioned for her guitar and a stool. Hinata brought both and Sakura quickly tuned.

"This song was written because I wanted to get some thoughts out of my head...let me know what you think."

She began to play quickly as her intro.

_"I found a line and then it grew_

_I found myself still thinking of you_

_I felt so empty and now I'm fine_

_But still it's burning, when will you be mine?_

_[Chorus:]_

_Too much of the same stories in our lives_

_I think it's time for change, don't you?_

_Too much of the same stories in our lives_

_(I think it's time for us to walk away from here)_

_Stories in our lives, we keep them all inside [x2]_

_Look at me still in your mind_

_Our memories so intertwined_

_Well you broke through and found your way_

_And so did I no need to stay_

_The same old picture, tried and true_

_Been through there, let's look for something new_

_Too much of the same stories in our lives_

_I think it's time for change, don't you?_

_Too much of the same stories in our lives_

_(I think it's time for us to walk away from here)_

_[Chorus]_

_Do you remember lying on the beach so late at night_

_Do you remember running through the sprinklers that night_

_Do you remember all the songs that I have wrote for you,_

_All the songs that I have wrote for you_

_(For you)_

_I remember,the way you made me feel when I was with you_

_I remember,the smile that always brought me back to you_

_That look in your eyes, I never thought that this could be untrue [x2]_

_Too much of the same stories in our lives_

_I think it's time for change, don't you?_

_Too much of the same stories in our lives_

_(I think it's time for us to walk away from here)_

_(Untrue_

_Do do da da_

_do do da da_

_do do da da_

_do do da da_

_do yeah yeah yeah)_

_[Chorus]"_

The applause was slow but soon it built into a wave of noise that she almost on impulse covered her ears. She smiled through her bangs and stood and took a slight bow. She leaned her guitar against the stool and stood there smiling as photos were snapped and she waved a little. She stopped short when she caught the eyes of a familiar person...the familiar obsidean eyes...

"Sasuke..." she whispered.

Everything went black.


	18. Chapter 17

**I seriously need to stop being gone so long...it's quite embarrassing and disappointing to all you lovlies that are waiting on the next chapter...especially since I left it at a cliffhanger...SORRY! I'm also sorry that it will be a short chapter and I promise that I will update more. I love you all and please forgive me for being away so long!**

**Rated:M**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing...except Kakashi's sexiness in my head I mean nothing *hehe***

**-Sakura's Mind-**

Sakura's mind swam sluggishly in a haze of mist and blackness as she struggled to find her way out. She could hear commotion around her but, she couldn't break through the fog that seperated her from this hell and the real world. She felt as though she were swimming through a sea of syrup and like it was sucking her even further down into her unconsciousness. Her clothes felt heavy, but her useless arms and legs couldn't help her now. She opened her mouth to try and scream but the air around her was so heavy and dense that as soon as she went to inhale she wished she hadn't.

"He-!"

The hot and thick air forced itself down her throat and into her lungs and filled them little by little everytime she tried to breathe again to clear it. It moved deeper and deeper down everytime she drew in a breath and soon she felt her body begin to shut down from the lack of the precious resource known as oxygen. Her head became numb and her thoughts fuzzy as she once again began to sink under into another world of pure darkness...although she was sure she wouldn't wake up this time. She had almost gone completely under when she heard a voice.

"_Sakura_!"

The voice shook some of the darkness hanging around her. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice and she felt some of the heaviness ease off her arms and legs and some of the thick air dissapate from her lungs. She prayed that it would happen again...

"_**Please..."**_ her mind pleaded.

"_Sakura!" _it called again.

The voice's thunder shook the darkness once more and she could feel even more of the weight disappear from inside and around her. She grabbed onto the voice and she found herself praying and praying and she heard the voice one more time and this time she felt herself being yanked up.

"_SAKURA_!"

**-Sakura-**

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, feeling as though she was just thrown back into her body. She blinked a few times as she looked around, seeing the familiar setting of her bus and it took her moments to realize she was in her bed. The sheets felt soft against her back and she let her eyes roam the ceiling of the bus before she nturned her head to the left and was relieved when nothing happened then either. She looked around her room, but she found it empty.

"Kakashi?" she called from her reclining position.

When no one answered she simply shrugged mentally and began a mental check of herself. She lifted her arms and let out a sigh of relief when they lifted easily. Putting them back down she placed both hands on either side of her self and lifted herself carefully into a sitting position. She felt a sudden wave of dizziness that almost sent her back down. She caught herself and raised a hand to her head as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes the dizziness was gone and she felt safe enough to move. Swinging her legs off the bed and pushing herself into a standing position. Her heeled boots felt odd on her feet and she almost fell once more but she caught herself.

"What is wrong with me?" she whispered to herself.

Feeling steadier she moved forward and opened the door that lead into the main part of the bus and was surprised to find it empty.

"Kakashi? Where are you?" she called again.

Silence again met her and a quiver of uneasiness crept its way into her stomach and she felt as though something wasn't right. Running towards the door of the bus she threw it open and rushed outside. As soon as she hit the outside she was struck by the emptiness of the place. The wind blew harshly through the empty stand and blew papers, napkins, and everything around is a strong whirlwind. She crossed her arms over herself in an attempt to keep warm against the cold wind. Moving forward she saw reminants of human life such as the litter on the ground, the imprints of shoes in the dirt...but no human life what so ever.

"Hello?" she called.

She turned towards the stage and made her way up the short set of stairs and onto the front of the stage. The instruments were scattered all over as if a wild party had come through and smashed everything. The drum set was disassembled in a chaos stricken state with the centers punched out and the cymbal all dented in and bent in half. The bass and guitars had their necks broken and strings going every which way and it was almost too brutal for her to look at. She gazed around the stage once more and froze when her eyes met the microphone stand. Fear struck her in her core when she saw a black piece of fabric stuck to the microphone stand, blowing lifelessly in the wind as if it had no more purpose. She made her way carefully around the debri and reached a hand out.

"Oh God..." she all but choked on the words.

In her hand she held Kakashi's face mask and she felt hot tears pour down her cheeks. Her other hand was clenched into a fist at her side and her head bent low, hair covering her face as tears poured down her cheeks. She held the worn and rough fabric in her hand close to her chest as sobs racked her body, her heart breaking into millions of tiny fragments that had no hope of ever being put back together again. Kakashi couldn't be he just couldn't. She fell to her knees as her strength left her and he forhead hit the floor as her fists pounded the ground mercilessly in her anguish. She couldn't bring herself to stop and she didn't care if she ever stopped crying. Her one reason for living was gone and it hurt her more than she could ever bear to explain.

_**BANG!**_

Sakura's eyes popped open at the loud noise and she slowly raised her head from the unforgiving ground and looked around. Tears still falling she looked around and tried to figure out from which way the noise had come. She heard it again and she knew she wasn't imagining things. She shakily got to her feet and slowly made her way back towards her bus where she was sure the bang had come from. Her form was shaking as she neared the bus, hoping that by some miracle it was Kakashi. But as she drew nearer, a red flag went up in her head not to enter.

"But Kakashi might be in there..." she whispered to herself.

So she pushed aside the red flag and put one foot onto the first step and climbed into the bus. Everything here seemed to be in order but that didn't make sense to her. She heard the bang clear as day this time and it was coming from her room in the back. Fear laced her feelings of joy when her mind pictured Kakashi hitting something because he had come back to find her and she hadn't been there. That it was him doing that out of worry and nothing could possibly be wrong. She reached her hand out and gripped the door knob in her shaking hand. She turned the snob and slid the door open.

"Sakura..."

Her delight turned to instant horror as the familiar obsidean eyes bored into hers with such a fierce hate and loathing that it made her stumble back. He stood before her with his raven hair pulled back into a low ponytail, bangs falling into his eyes and obscuring her view of his entire face. His head was bent low and she could feel the essence of evil pouring off of him.

"No..." she whispered, backing up.

"There is no use in running."

She turned to run, but he was quicker as he grabbed her arm and threw her onto the bed.

"No!" she yelled.

He began to fight to relieve her of her clothes and she punched and fought and kicked and screamed. Lashing out with fists and feet, she fought him off and fought to get away, but in the end he had her pinned.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed.

**And there we have it my lovlies! I hope you enjoyed and I will (hopefully) have another chapter out either Sunday or Monday. Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 18

**-Kakashi-**

He watched as Sakura sung her heart out and could feel his love for her growing each note she played or word she sung. He had seen her grow in the past months and the change from that unsure young female he had first met to this strong woman that sat a few yards away from him. He watched her fingers dance delicately over the strings and the small features in her face that betrayed what she was feeling. He could see the sadness peaking through along with the will to resist and force herself to move on with life.

"She's amazing Kakashi."

"I know Genma."

"Kakashi...how could something like that have happened to her?"

"I don't know...but I do know I will not allow anything like it to happen again. Not while I'm around."

"Or us. Don't forget about us."

"No one can ever forget you Genma."

"Can it Hatake."

"Now why would I do that?"

Next thing he knew Genma's arm had snaked around his neck and had dragged him forward and a fist was being ground into his scalp. Laughter escaped his throat as he playfully tried to fight him off and push at the arm. Lacing his foot behind Genma's ankles he pulled forward and laughed even harder as the arm let go and the male found himself sprawled upon the floor. Genma glared up at him and Kakashi, feeling childish, stuck his toongue out at him and stuck his hands into his pockets. The smile faltered slightly as his fingers brushed the locket he kept close. He always meant to give it back at the right moment...but no moment ever seemed to be the right one. He let his fingers run over the smooth surface as he looked back out at Sakura and he went soft.

"Mmm" he sighed.

When the song ended he waited as anxiously as she did for the reaction. His nerves ended as soon as the applause started and had grown. He clapped the hardest of them all and her face was all he needed. The look of accomplishment and excitement at a song pulled off. He understood the fear of putting a song out there, it was like putting yourself out there and others could either accept it or rip you to pieces. And the feeling of rejection, of being ripped to pieces, was devastating. Made one not want to ever write again, but acceptance? It sent you over the moon and back. He could feel her joy radiating off of her and he turned to the guys and expected them to be smiling.

"Guys...?"

Their hands were frozen in mid clap and their eyes questioning as they looked out at Sakura. He twisted his neck the other way around and saw what they did. Sakura's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open a fraction of an inch. He couldn't see what she was looking at but he could see the fear that flashed through her features...complete and utter fear. He followed her gaze, but before he could connect with what she saw he saw her knees begin to give.

"Sakura!"

Screams erupted as the pink haired one fell and Kakashi barely reached her in time before she hit the ground. Her full weight hit his arms and a slight groan elicited from his slips. He got her propped up against his leg and cupped his hand on her cheek as he stroked it gently, trying to urge her awake without having to result to smelling salts or shaking.

"Hinata! Get them out of here!" Asuma yelled as he knelt down beside Kakashi.

Hinata nodded as she motioned for the guards and set off into the sea of patrons who were quite upset. Gai and Genma joined the two on the ground looked at the passed out Sakura. Watched as Kakashi whispered in her ear and stroked her face. Watched as tears were slowly coming to their friend's eyes and there was nothing any of them could do. Genma reached out and placed a hand tentativly on Kakashi's shoulder and was relieved when it wasn't thrown off. Asuma followed suit and Gai for once was silent. Time passed as the crown was eventually gone and Gai finally took a small step forward.

"Kakashi...we should get her somewhere more private. This is not the place to keep her." Gai said in a serious tone.

Kakashi only shook his head and held her while Asuma noticed a twitch in her features.

"Kakashi-"

He had barely gotten the words out when one of her fists lashed out. Kakashi caught in it in his hands and looked down at the figure. She was still out cold but her mind was fighting something that her body couldn't help but follow. Finally he tried shaking her and her mouth opened and a high pitched scream tore from her lips. Genma, Asuma and Gai all whinced and covered their ears.

"Sakura!"

**-****Sakura-**

"Sakura!"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Sakura wake up!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she heard someone breathe a sigh of relief. Her eyes snapped up and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she took in Kakashi's face as it stared down at her. She was propped up against his knee and his palm was cupping her face. She took in the glory that was his face and reached her hand up to gently touch her fingertips to his face and let them ever so lightly trace the contour of his cheek. She saw his eye go soft and she could feel the love he had for her just from that one look.

"Sakura..." he whispered.

She smiled as her she let her fingers trace the contour of his lips and then let them drift to his chin and back up his other cheek to his forehead. She let her gaze wander to take in the other band members as they were knelt down beside her. She closed her eyes, trying to regain her bearings, when she saw his face again. A scream ripped through her throat and she felt strong arms wrapping around her and hands rubbing her back trying to soothe her. Tears fell from her eyes and her body shook as she tried to force the dream from her mind. Sasuke's face as so fresh in her mind and it shook her to the core that he had been so close to her.

"Guys we have to get her off this stage." Asuma whispered.

"W-W-What about t-t-the audience?" she managed to chatter out.

"Sakura...shhh. Hinata cleared them out. Come on...let's get you off this stage and into your bed."

Kakashi lifted her into his arms and she snuggled into his chest. She felt the security as soon as his arms locked around her. The other guys trailed behind them, eyes roaming for whatever may have caused Sakura's distress. She could feel the steady beat and hear the hum of his heart as she snuggled closer, trying to convince herself that this was real...that she was back in reality. She could still feel Sasuke's touch...his iron and unforgiving grip...the touch of his-she shook her head violently and screamed agaisnt Kakashi's chest.

"Sakura?"

"Hold me."

"What? I already am love."

"Closer...tighter...please."

"Alright...hold on. Almost there"

He manuvered the door to the bus open with his foot and nearly tripped going up the few short stairs that led to the level floor of the bus. With grace he wished he had before, he glided past the two sliding doors and into her small room. He lay he gently on the bed and she curled up into a ball and closed her arms over her head. She felt embarassed and weak and ashamed all at once. She could have kicked her own ass for acting this way in front of Kakashi. Sasuke had hurt her so much that now even at the sight of his she froze in fear. But with Kakashi there she felt safe but when she saw him go to move away her heartbeat accelerated and panic shot through her. Her hand shot out and clamped on his wrist and she felt tears began to trickle down her already damp cheeks.

"Sakura?"

"Please...don't go."

"I'm just going to shut the door."

"NO! Please stay...please!" she begged.

Panic was rushing through her veins and she could feel her heart beating as though it was about to burst through her chest. Her grip on his arm was iron and full of need.

"Alright. alright."

As soon as he sat down on the edge of the bed she launched herself into his arms and buried herself in his embrace. Tears that she hadn't known were still buried within her tore from her throat and loud sobs wracked her body. Pain that she didn't know still existed in her body leaked out and all she could do was lay there. Finally, to her own relief, sleep came in a tidal wave and she sunk once again below the darkness...


	20. Chapter 19

As she awoke from her sleep, Sakura could feel the ache in her head already beginning to form and the soreness sink into her muscles. Leaving her eyes closed for a few minutes longer she began to remember what had happened. She remembered Sasuke's eyes looking at her from the crowd, and the utter and pure fear that had peirced her heart straight to the core. She had hoped and prayed that she would never again feel the shame that came with it. She had sworn that she would never let herself sink that low again and now that seemed almost a futile effort. Lifting her hand from beside her, she covered her eyes and groaned at the memories of it. She groaned even more when the memory of Kakashi hit her...the look of pure worry wearing on his features...and the desperation. Removing the hand from her eyes, trying to keep the image of Kakashi's worry out of her mind, she pushed herself into a sitting postion and bit back each moan of pain that wracked her muscles. Eyes that had been closed in pain, opened when the sitting position had been reached, and looked around. It took a minute to realize that she was in her room on the bus and that she wasn't alone. She heard a soft snoring next to her and looked down to see Kakashi passed out himself. A pang of guilt hit her, as she knew she was the one who had caused him to lay here. The pang softened a bit as she continued to stare at his sleeping features. Moving carefully, as not to disturb him, she manuevered herself out of the bed and walked stiffly towards the bathroom. Each step was pure pain and she knew it was going to take some extreme stretching to get her muscles to even a semblance of normal, but she would take care of that later. Gripping the doorjam, she limped to the front of the mirror and almost fell over when she saw her face. Make-up smeared, hair, no longer lightly curling, was in a frizzball around her head.

"I look like I crawled out from under a rock..." she murmered to herself.

Slowly and carefully, she slipped her shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Groaning with each movement, she did the same to her jeans. Switching on the water in the shower, and while waiting for it to heat up, she bent over the sink and splashed some water on her face, trying to maintain standing...hoping it would keep her grounded. When the water was warm enough, she slipped into the shower and almost fell over at the shear pleasure of the water beating into her skin. Lather up her loofa, she scrubbed away what felt like a vile coating on her skin. Washing her hair it felt as though the bad in her dreams was washing away with it and by the time the shower was done, she felt somewhat renewed. Toweling off vigorously, she stood in from of the mirror once again, and assessed the damage. Before looking at her face she looked at all the scars that marked her skin. She ran her fingers over a set that was on her left side and felt the memories of the blade that marked her come flooding back. Sliding her fingers down to the drawer handle, she pulled it open and slipped her hand inside. Pulling out her spare razor blades, she looked at them...thinking. And then as if an invisible hand had snaked out and slapped her across the face, she dropped them back in the drawer and slammed it shut. She bent her head, bangs falling in her face as she clenched her eyes tight.

"NO!" she whispered feircly to herself.

Opening her eyes and shaking her hair back, she assessed herself in the mirror. Make-up was not a necessity at the time, and she didn't feel like doing anything fancy with her hair. Swiping a face cleaning pad over her face and twisting her hair up into a twist and pinning it with a flower clip, she wrapped herself in her towel and went back to her room and to her suitcase. Looking out the window she realized that it was early morning and the sun had not risen yet. The thermometer said sixty four and she dug in her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of faded jean shorts, and grey fuzzy sweatshirt. And after socks and lacing up her sneakers, she looked outside and knew what she wanted to do. Opening the door as quietly as she could she slipped outside, closing the door softly behind her. Her sneakers hit gravel as she began the walk to the stage. She saw that the crew hadn't started yes, and that she probably was an hour or so ahead of them. Streaks of orange, red and yellow were beginning to streak the sky as she stood at the base of the short steps that led to the back of the stage. She looked up them, eyes wide and an internal battle going on inside of her. Clenching her fists at her side , and clenching her eyes shut, she placed a foot on the first step and pushed herself up. Once on the stage, she looked around and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Stepping around once of the metal support posts she stepped out onto the main stage and stood in the center. Hands in front of her, she unconsciously picked at her nails, as she looked around and began to move. Walking in a slow circles, she took in everything...and came to a stop when she looked out into the front of the stage. She looked at the trampled ground, littered with cups and bottles and locked her eyes to the spot where she had seen him.

"Sasuke..."

Closing her eyes, she could see him again plain as day, and cringed at the hate and evil she could see in his eyes. She could feel the intensity of him and she inwardly cringed. Sasuke had always been intense but she had always written it off, and she wished she hadn't. But she couldn't change the past, or run from it as it seemed, but that did not mean that she wanted to deal with it. She had a new life, she had Kakashi, and close friends Genma, Asuma and Gai. There was no way that she would let Sasuke ruin what she had now, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that it would get worse instead of better. And the thought of that brought a misting to her eyes, and she sunk to her knees. Hands laying limply in her lap and bangs covering her face, she wept silently...feeling weak, even though she knew she was anything but. But she felt she was entitled to this cry...to these tears. A wound that had been closed for so long was suddenly ripped open again, and felt like it was going to begin bleeding anew. She just hoped that she was strong enough to stitch it back up and keep it that way. Raking her hand through her bangs, she pushed them back and sniffed as she pressed the side of her index finger lightly under nose. She looked up just in time to see the orange sphere break into the sky and begin its ascent. A small smile formed on her lips as she brought her legs from under her to sit with one leg tucked under her and the other bent upward to rest her chin on it to watch it. She sat there for she didn't know how long when she felt a gentle hand slip onto her shoulder and someone kneel down beside her.

"Kakashi..." she said.

"You weren't there when I woke up. I was worried." he said and he sat down next to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. Plus I wanted to come back out here before they tore it down." she murmered as she leaned into him.

"About yesterday? Feel ok enough to tell me what happened?" he whispered into her hair as he kissed her head.

She kissed his shoulder "You won't like it."

She felt his muscles tense slightly "Tell Me."

She took a deep breath "...Sasuke..."

"What about him?" he asked looking down at her.

"He was in the crowd." she said as she looked out towards the sun.

She knew his face had darkened before she turned her head to face him. His jaw was clenched and the had that had been hanging loosely off her shoulder was now clenched tightly into a fist. Reaching her hand up, she placed it on his clenched one and brought it to her lips.

"What was he doing here?" Kakashi managed out.

"I don't know...I wish I did."

She felt his arm tighten around her as he drew her closer. She leaned into his embrace, burying her face in his chest. She could feel his breath in her hair and knew he was trying to control himself. His muscles tightened even more and she didn't pull away...she wanted it...needed the contact...knew if she pulled away she wouldn't trust anyone to touch her again...and she didn't want that. She didn't want to afraid of Kakashi's touch, he didn't deserve to be pushed away after all he had done for her...for all the had been there for her for. She pulled away from him and placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eye. It looked back at her with an intensity that she wasn't afraid of, with a look of love that she didn't have to distrust and the fact of that was enought to make her tear up again as a tear slipped down her cheek as her hand slipped back down to his chest and she bent her head. His hands flew to her cheeks and gently raised her head, for her eyes to meet his.

"Sakura?"

"I'm not sad...I'm happy. You are the one constant in my life that keeps me grounded. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm just glad I have you."

A smile broke his face and his thumbs gently stroked her cheeks as he pulled her face forward and met his lips with hers. The kiss was sweet, and gentle and she felt her insides melting as his lips moved over hers. When he pulled away, she leaned her head against his chest and relaxed.

"We have an audience Sakura..."

She picked her head up and turned her head to the right and saw the guys standing there, leaning against the support beams, smiling. A bright smile came to her face when she saw them stand straight and hold their arms out. Turning from Kakashi she ran towards them and tackled them.

"You ok?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah..."

"You better be Sakura. We don't need another episode, we don't like seeing you like that." Genma said.

"I hope not either. I'm sorry I worried you all."

They all smiled at her and she felt arms slip around her waist. She looked up behind her and saw Kakashi smiling down at her through his mask. Leaning back against his chest, she looked around at her family...smiling and laughing...making her feel better.

"What a touching scene." a voice said behind them.

Sakura felt her blood freeze in her veins and she pulled away from Kakashi. She slowly turned around and saw him leaning against a beam in the shadows...

"Sasuke..."


	21. Chapter 20

**I know it really has been a long time. But I finally got into typing this! Please enjoy.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...well maybe this cold I have but even then maybe not.**

"Oh how touching. You remember my name. I thought someone as famous as you wouldn't remember me Ms. Sakura..." his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Sasuke..." she whispered, slowly walking forward, then freezing.

Suddenly he was in front of her, hands grabbing her shoulders, and spinning her til her back slammed against the very beam he had just been leaning on. Eyes filled with hatred and malice gleamed at her and she shrank back. She heard Kakashi and the men go to move but Sasuke stopped them with just one hand gesture. His hands snaked up her shoulders and loosely encircled her neck. Kakashi stopped in his tracks, eyes helpless.

"That's what I thought."

He turned his interest back to Sakura. She felt tears swelling in her eyes as his fingers roamed her skin. He pushed the shoulder of her sweater away and let his fingernails graze her skin and she felt the tears slip out and slide smoothly down her cheeks. She knew he was smiling that sadistic smile of his. His hand roamed down her side, crying helplessly as he did, to the hem of her shorts. She cried out in terror as that night from so long ago came back full fledge and she screamed. Sasuke laughed as her screams echoed around them and took pleasure in the look of hate coming from Kakashi.

"Shhh dear Sakura. If you don't stop screaming then I will have to stop you myself. Now do you want that?" he asked as his hand on her throat tightened and she gasped.

She stopped screaming as she realized what his words meant. She looked over his shoulder and saw Kakashi straining to keep his cool. His eyes were closed and his fists clenched as were the others. She knew her eyes were pleading with his to help her, but she knew he couldn't, not without herself getting harmed as a result. She also knew that Sasuke was enjoying this in a way only he could. She felt his fingers circling her skin at the hem of her shorts and couldn't help when more tears leaked out. Her lips were clenched together, silenty screaming, and holding back the many cries that she was too afraid to utter. After what seemed like hours she felt his fingers stop, though the hand still remained at her throat, and he turned back to the men.

"Now, I'm betting you are all wondering why I am here?" he asked in a snarky tone.

"Watch your tone boy." Asuma clipped out.

"I think I shall do as I like. Because what we have here is that you are in possession of what is mine."

"She is not yours." Genma growled out.

"I courted her, I mated with her, I claimed her. She is mine."

Sakura gasped as she watched Kakashi's control snap. She felt the hand around her throat ripped away and watched as Sasuke flew through the air and land on his back a few feet away. Kakashi was on him, throwing punch after punch in quick succession. She watched for a split second as Sasuke's face became a mass of blood and lumps. She went to dash forward but the others beat her to it as Gai circled his arm around Kakashi's neck, only to be met with an elbow to the face. He stumbled back clutching his nose, while Genma slipped his arms under Kakashi's armpits and yanked upward. Kakashi was drug back kicking and screaming while Asuma swooped in and knelt down next to Sasuke. Sakura rushed forward to where Genma had him pinned and threw herself into his chest. She felt Kakashi's wild heartbeart and drew back and lifted her small hands to his face, cupping it, and looked into his eyes.

"Please stop...please." she whispered.

She saw the hatred drain from his eyes as he looked down at her. She flicked her eyes to Genma and he released his arms slowly. Sakura waited, silently hoping that he didn't just go right back to beating Sasuke, even though she knew it was what he deserved. She almost let out a sob when she flet his hands slide up her arms and come to rest on her shoulders and pulled her close, her hands slipping to wrap around his back, hands clenching handfuls of his shirt. She listened to the wild heartbeat finally settle down into a slower more stable rythem. She felt safe, like not even Sasuke could peirce her bubble right now. She pulled back, raising one hand to his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers. He kissed her back with such a ferocity that she felt the raw need awaken deep inside her. She knew Kakashi could feel it too and almost groaned into his mouth when his fingers slipped up to her neck and deepened the kiss.

"Sakura."

She pulled back, unwillingly, at the sound of Asuma's voice. She looked over and saw that he had Sasuke standing with one of his arms twisted behind his back and Asuma also had an arm snaked around his throat while Sasuke struggled. Placing one last kiss to Kakashi's lips, she pushed herself up and slowly went to stand in front of Sasuke. She felt the hatred in her swell with each step she took toward him and her fingers clenched into fists. Finally standing in front of him she looked into his eyes, the eyes she had feared for so long, and realized he couldn't do anything to her anymore. She knew there were only a few things left to do and she looked at her friend to show him she knew what she was doing. Asuma released Sasuke, who fell to the ground panting, and stepped back but not very far.

"Sasuke?" Sakura stooped down til she was eye level with him.

His eyes flew to hers and she could see the hatred and evil pulsating in his eyes. She placed her hand under his chin and slowly stood, taking him with her. Once he was standing she placed a hand on his cheek, she could feel Kakashi's stone cold stare on her, and slowly stroked her thumb across his cheek. She then dropped her hand and turned to walk away. Sasuke lurched forward and without so much as a second thought she turned around and pulled her fist back and punched him right across the face. She smiled as curses and blood flew from his mouth as he jerked backwards. He went to come at her again and her other fist snaked out and hit him again. She knew the others were watching on in shock, but she only had eyes for Sasuke. She watched him straighten up and she knew he was going to make one last attempt. He rushed her, and in the last second, she let herself drop and her fist shot upwards into his stomach. She watched as the breath was knocked out of his and she felt her anger take over. Hands shooting out to his shoulders, she propped him up, and brought her knee to his groin. Gasps and spittle tinged with blood flew from his lips. Her knee made contact three more times before she let him collapse at her feet. Though the shock was evident on Asuma's face as he moved forward and bent to secure Sasuke again. When his eyes met hers again, she spit in his face.

"Get him out of here." she said in a clipped tone.

Asuma lead Sasuke away and Gai and Genma followed. Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the last of the tears that she would ever shed over Sasuke fell down her cheeks. Bringing her hand up, she brushed her bangs back out of her face and turned around. She froze when she saw Kakashi standing there, staring at her in a way that she wasn't sure she had seen before. His onyx eye bored into hers and she felt her breath leave her lungs as he walked towards her. His hands reached her before the rest of him did and they cupped her face with such gentleness, contradicting the hardness of him, and pulled her lips to his. She pulled back, for a split second he looked afraid that she was rejecting him, and ripped the mask from his face and snaked her fingers into his silver hair and pulled his lips back to hers. His tongue stroked her bottom lip and without even hesitating she opened her mouth. His tongue dominated hers and she groaned into his mouth as his hands squeezed her backside. The need she had felt deep inside herself reawakened and she ripped her lips away from his, panting.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Not here." is all she could manage before attacking his lips again.

Kakashi did not need to be told twice. Slipping an arm under her legs, he swept her off her feet and began making his way towrds their trailer.

**Sorry for the long wait but life is just...well life. The lemon you have all been waiting for will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 21

_**I know...two chapters up in such close proximity! There must be something wrong lol. Nah I just formed this chapter realtivly easily (hmm I wonder why) and decided to type it out for you lovlies! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well I own this farting dog, but I'm about to give him the boot out the door anyway.**_

She could hear the crunching of the gravel under his feet, even though she was otherwise occupied with what he was doing to her with his lips. The way they moved on hers, the way his tongue danced in her mouth and mixed with hers was almost enough to drive her crazy and she was ok with that as long as she made it to the trailer. She could feel him balancing her with one arm as he fought to open the door and she laughed into his mouth before she could help it. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her and the look on his face was so comical she couldn't help but start laughing. The laugh soon turned into a shriek of surprise when she found herself slung over his shoulder and her ass recieved a slight smack and she smiled wickedly when she reached her hand down and gave his one back.

"Careful there Sakura." he chuckled.

With one hand free he opened the door and marched inside and she grabbed the handle and pulled it shut behind them. She loved the way she could feel the rippling of his muscles, the way they moved under his shirt, and how strong he felt. She felt strong hands lay on her sides and left her up and slowly she could feel her feet barely touch the floor. Sliding her hands up his arms and she let them come to a rest on his shoulders and let her eyes meet his. The humor and smiles in his eyes were dimmed by the look of pure longing and lust that he could barely contain. Slipping one of her hands behind his neck, she pulled him back down for a kiss that shot pure electricity through her veins. His hands, that were resting at her waist, snaked down slightly until his fingers brushed the hem of her sweater. She felt her skin catch fire when his hands slipped underneath and brushed lightly over her back. She gasped when he gently raked his nails over her delicate flesh and the need in her grew hot. She almost protested when she felt his lips leave hers, but understood when he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms until they were sticking straight up in the air. She nodded when his eyes stared into hers, asking permission, before he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled upward. She stood there in a black bra and her shorts and she suddenly felt self-concious. She let her arms fall and she clutched her hands in front of her chest and bent her head. Fingers cupped her chin and brought her eyes to his soft and loving one. Without losing her gaze, he reached down and unbuttoned her shorts and she felt them drop to the floor. Still not looking away he knelt in front of her and removed her shoes and socks and then flung the shorts over his shoulder.

"Do you trust me Sakura?" he asked.

She nodded and suddenly she felt his fingertips running lightly up and down her legs and she could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin. The fingertips were replaced with his lips and she felt her legs go weak as the made a soft trail from her outer thigh up her stomach. She forced her knees to lock when his lips brushed her chest, then neck and fianlly lips. Without breaking the kiss, he slowly manuvered them backwards through the trailer until her knees hit the back of a bed, and by the feel of the material at the back of her legs, they were in his room. He broked the kiss long enough slowly lay her back on the bed. She pushed herself up the bed until her head was laying on the pillow and she looked up at him, his knees straddling her, as he removed his shirt. She reached up and ran her hands over his hard chest and smiled when he closed his eyes and let her fingers roam. She let her hand slide down the length of his chest and hooked her fingers into the hem of his jeans and pulled him forward. His hands landed on the bed on either side of her and she could see the smile dancing on his lips. He balanced on one hand and took the hand that was on his wasitline and pinned it abover her head and then doing the same with the other one. He stretched up slightly and pressed a gently kiss to her forhead, letting his lips slide slowly and gently down the side her of her face. They continued thier assult until he reached just below her jaw and she gasped as she felt tiny, soft nips at her flesh and then were instantly soothed by the gentle lapping of his tongue.

"God." she moaned softly.

She felt his lips smiling against her flesh as he continued downwards. He placed gentle kisses to the swell of her breasts, her cleavage and she didn't notice when his hand slipped under her back and unhooked the clasp of her bra. She let him slide it off and closed her eyes as she felt him taking in her naked chest. Taking a moment, he ran his fingers over her scars and her eyes shot open and she almost shot straight up, but was reassured when Kakashi put gentle pressure on her sides to keep her down.

"Shh. It's alright." he whispered.

And true enough, he bent his head and placed a gentle kiss to each scar on each side and she felt tears come her eyes. She had never felt anything this gentle, or this kind and she felt a tear slip passed and trickle down her cheek. Wiping it away she opened her eyes to see a startled Kakashi. To reassure him, she reached and pulled his face to hers for a sweet kiss. Slipping from her lips, his lips created a trail of white fire down to her breasts, where he kissed around her breast, under it, above it before taking one nipple gently in his mouth. A gasp tore itself from her throat as the soft tongue rolled around her nipple and brought it to attention. His other hand gently massaged the other andshe found herself arching her chest up, offering him more. This was nothing like what she had experienced before. This was special and she knew it. Cold air hit the released nipple and she cried in disappointment, but again in pleasure as his mouth enclosed on the other. Her hand fisted in his hair, pulling him to her chest, soft moans escaping her lips.

"Oh God Kakashi.."

He placed one last kiss to each nipple before his lips made their way down her taut stomach, tongue dipping into her belly button, and lips lightly tracing the waistband of her underwear. Slipping his fingers inside the elastic, he pulled them down and for a second, a split second, she felt s jolt of dread as he pulled the underwear down and off her legs. She shot up, breath coming out in quick pants, eyes frantic. He was there.

"Sakura! It's ok!" he took her face in his hands, placing quick kisses all over her face.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be sorry. If you want to skip this part it's ok." he bent his forhead against hers.

She closed her eyes and forced her rapid heartbeat to slow. She opened her eyes and looked into his concerned one. Reaching out she pulled the headband off, revealing his red eye, and let it fall to the floor next to the bed.

"No...I want to do this. I need to do this. I need to wash all of him and the memories out. Just be gentle...please..." she whispered.

Lips met hers in a soft passionate kiss. Taking one of her hands, he laced her fingers with his, and lowered his head back down to where it was between her thighs. He eyes met hers, and she saw the sincerety and trust. She started when he placed a kiss on her lower lips. Using his free hand, he gently spread her legs and she felt her face turn red. After the first tentative lap of his tongue and he heard her gasp and felt her tremble, he slipped his tongue out and into her folds. Her world exploded behind her eyes as his tongue danced and swirled and brought waves of tremors over her body. Gasps made their way passed her lips and she shoved her fist into her mouth to keep herself quiet. But Kakashi was having none of that. Releasing her hand, he brought his other hand to her thigh and used it to keep her legs open. She almost bucked off the bed when one of his fingers slowly worked its way into her. Moving in and out in a slow motion she felt her body going haywire. Another finger was added and she felt the fire in her loins ignite. Her hands threaded themselves through her hair as moans and pants leaked out. She felt her body burning with a fire she had never felt before. She felt it growing and spreading and she didn't know how to put it out. She felt like she was going to shatter and then she figured out that all she could do was shatter.

"Ah, Ah, AHH!"

A loud moan escaped her lips as her muscles clenched and she felt wave after wave of pleasure ripple through her, and all she could do was pant. A soft kiss was placed to the inside of her thigh and then her lips as Kakashi brought his lips to hers. Hands framed her face as he kissed her and she felt her hair sticking to her head and sweat beading on her body. Their tongues danced once again as she felt the hardness of him through his jeans. Reaching her hand down she felt him through the rough fabric and he groaned into her mouth. Slipping her hand down passed the waistband and his underwear, she traced his fingers along his length. This went on for a few minutes before he grabbed her wrist and breaking the kiss.

"This isn't going to last long if you keep doing that." he smiled.

Pulling back, he slipped his pants and underwear off and she looked at him in his naked glory. The hard length before her was a marvel to her and she reached for it only to be stopped.

"Tonight is for you. Don't worry about me. I want to pleasure you."

"Kakashi.."

"No. I want this to be special...for you. All you've known is pain and hurt. I want to show you how wonderful it can be."

And with that, he placed both hands on either side of her, and gently lowered himself on top of her. The weight was a slight surprise but she didn't notice as he took her lips with his in a feirce kiss. She felt him positioning himself at her entrance and she almost groaned with pleasure. Slowly he worked himself into her and with each slow inch inwards, a soft cry escaped her lips. She hadn't thought anything could have been better than Kakashi and his fingers and tongue. She knew she was wrong when finally he was in her to the hilt. When he pulled out just a little bit, the friction hit a pleasure nerve and she moaned. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him back and the cry that erupted from her throat was one of pure ectasy. Taking that as his cue, he began to move a little faster, hand framing her face, lips on hers, tongues mixing.

"Faster Kakashi..." she pleaded into his lips.

Thrusting his hips faster, she arched hers up to met his and she felt the fire igniting again, the need to shatter when he slowed down. She almost wept and looked into his eyes and saw the mischeif. The gasp ripped from her throat when he picked up the pace again and the pleasure felt doubled. He continued this dance for another five minutes before she felt her muscled beginning to clench.

"Kakashi!" she cried.

"Come on baby...it's ok. Let go. I'm right here with you." he panted.

"KAKASHI!"

She felt herself let go and the waves of pleasure she had felt before were nothing compared to this. It ripped into her and felt like she was being ripped apart and being devoured alive. But that didn't stop her from keeping her hips going and Kakashi soon caught on that she wasn't going to stop until he had had his peasure too. Pumping faster and faster, Sakura keeping up, and she knew his release was coming when his Jaw clenched and her name ripped passed his lips. He collasped on top of her, panting, but she didn't notice the weight. She felt him roll off her and onto his back, taking her with him until her head ended up on his chest. Both panting and spent, they looked into each others eyes. Leaning up, their lips met in a tired, but sweet kiss. He pulled away, but was still close enough that his lips brushed hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled.

The last thing she saw before drifting into slumber was the smile that had adorned her love's face and she knew she could sleep well knowing that she was the one who put it there. She closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart and the feel of his fingers tracing patterns into her back as she slipped into the darkness of sleep with a smile on her face.

_**Well there is the lemon that you have all been waiting for. I'm sorry if it was too short or not descriptive enough, but I tried my hardest and put a lot of effort into it. Plus it was really hard to write this with my dog sitting her farting up a storm. I'll have the next chapter up soon and I'm pretty sure you are going to hate me, but that is all in the future. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
